Happily Ever After
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Rory and Logan's life and marriage. Will they make it?
1. The Wedding Day

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYHTING L

_**Happily Ever After **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Wedding Day**_

"Rory! Wake up, NOW! You're going to be late." Lorelai screamed as she jumped on top of her.

__

"What the hell are you doing Mom!?" Rory screamed rubbing her eyes.

"You over slept! You have to be at the church in an hour and a half, hun".

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"But, I set the clock for 9". Rory complained as she sat up to look at the clock. "Oh God!" She said as she realized what time it really was. "It's 11:00, why didn't you wake me!"

"Cause, I just woke up too. And I figured you were already awake since it is _your _wedding day".

"Well, go get ready. We're running out of time". Rory said as she pushed her mother out of her room at her mom's house.

Rory went into the kitchen to get some coffee. She yelled up at her mom. "Hurry up. How long does it take to take a shower."

"Don't you want me to look good for your day? I mean, if I don't fix myself up, Logan will be looking at the future you. And then he will leave you and you will be here, living with me for the rest of your life and you will have 52 cats and..."

"Okay, whatever. Just shut up and get back to work".

About 3 hours later Rory was at the Stars Hollow church. Lorelai was in the room helping her get ready.

"This dress really is beautiful. Logan won't know what hit him when he sees you in this". Lorelai beamed. "You look like a princess."

The dress was strapless and had a silk sash across the stomach. The top of the dress was covered in lace. It had a long train with more lace across the bottom. Rory wore a long lace veil that matched the lace on her dress.

"Hun, I need to talk to you, before you walk down the isle".

"Mom is something wrong".

"I just want you to be careful. And the wedding night… Lorelai said in a sing-song voice".

"Mom"! Rory said, cutting her off.

"Sorry"

Lane came in and told them they had about five minutes left until the wedding started. Lorelai looked at Rory with tears in filling her eyes just thinking '_my little girl, my Rory, the sweetest, kindest, prettiest, smartest, girl in the world, is finally getting the perfect gift. She is marring the guy who she loves the most. Huh… she is the luckiest girl in the world.' _

"Well, I'm going to head back to the sanctuary hun". Lorelai said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Rory nodded her head and smiled. Before Rory went to the sanctuary herself, she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked perfect. As she did, she remembered when Logan proposed.

'_They had a fight when Logan came back into town from London. He announced that he was relocating to New York. They went to a launch party and Rory met one of Logan's co-workers who suggested she write an article about the party. Logan got mad at her for writing a judgmental article and calling the guests spoiled enlists. Then he brought up that she wasn't paying went and it all ended in a "screw you Logan". Rory spend the next two days with her mom in Stars Hollow. She just needed to get away from Logan and the apartment. When she got back, Logan wasn't home. But there were 1,000 sunflowers! Rory just stood still staring at all the flowers with her mouth open for a few moments. There was a big banner that said "I'M SORRY!" Then she walked in another room and there was a sign made out of sunflowers that said "will you marry me". She just sat down holding the sign. Tears started to fill her eyes. Then she heard Logan open the door. Rory ran to him and the next thing she know Logan had her in a big bear hug. Rory kissed him and he responded by deepening it. Then he pulled away and took a ring out of his pocket and asked "Yes?" Rory started crying and threw her tears she said yes. They started kissing and Rory started taking off his jacket as they walked to their bedroom.' _

Rory smiled at the memory. Then she left the room and headed out to the sanctuary with the others.

As she walked down the isle, tears started to fill Rory's eyes, many others as well. After a few minutes came the vows.

"Rory, would you like to start"? The minister asked Rory. She nodded and began.

" Logan, I have loved before. Well, at least I thought I did. Until I fell in love with you, I didn't know what love was. Being with you has been the best experience of my life. With you, I feel passion, comforted, and like someone will always be there for me when I need it most, no matter what it is, and like a million other great, fantastic feelings. And I will always be there for you too. I don't care where our live journey takes us, you can always count on me and I know I can always count on you. They say if you love something, let it go, if it comes back it's yours and that's how you know. I let you go and you came back. You also taught me to take chances, and don't be afraid. Logan, you are truly my one and only prince charming. I love you!" Rory started to cry and could barley get "I love you" out. She could tell Logan had tears building up in his eyes as well.

" Logan?" The minister asked as he smiled at the couple.

Logan sighed and then began. "Your coffee addiction, your need to get what you want and you won't stop until you do, your weirdness, book sniffing," At that Rory playfully rolled her eyes. "All those little quirks of yours drive me up the wall. But, Rory, my Ace, that's why I love you so much. You're beautiful, kind, smart, and everything I would ever want or need. Now I know everyone knows about my reputation with women, but you don't compare to any of them. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but you. You are my one and only everything and you will be forever and for always. I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Rory was now crying so hard her makeup was starting to run. When the minister said "you may now kiss the bride", Logan pulled Rory into a long passionate kiss. Rory wasted no time to respond. Lorelai was the first to start clapping. Soon everyone was clapping.

When Logan pulled away Rory yelled "I'm married!" And threw her arms in the air. She saw Mitchum and Shira in the 2nd row. Rory realized that Mitchum was breaking into a small but _real_ smile as he clapped and that Shira had a big _fake _smile as she clapped. But the next thing she knew, Logan was carrying her out to the limo.

At the wedding reception Logan and Rory were dancing there first dance as a married couple. Their song was "I Will Be There" by Britney Spears. Lorelai was sitting at the same table as Logan's parents. After a while, Sookie came over to sit with Lorelai. Lorelai and Sookie were just ignoring Mitchum and Shira, remembering what they had done to Rory.

Then Lorelai leaned over to Sookie and sad, "They look _so_ happy together, don't they"

"Yeah, they do".

Lorelai sighed.

"You okay?" Sookie asked with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"I am. Beyond happy! My daughter is marrying the man she loves." Lorelai said, not taking her eyes off the young couple.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked, knowing she was leaving something out.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. I know Rory and Logan love each other, but things can always go wrong".

"They will be okay" Sookie reassured her.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I have faith in them. And this isn't any ordinary love. It's a lot more then that." Sookie said truthfully.

"You know, you're right" Lorelai admitted.

During Lorelai and Sookie's conversation, Mitchum and Shira couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Do they really think those two are a good couple?" Shira whispered into her husband's ears.

"Shira…"

Shira cut off Mitchum. "She is not fit for this family!"

That was loud enough for Lorelai and Sookie to hear.

"Excuse me? You will not speak about my daughter that way!" Lorelai screamed loud enough for the people around her to hear. Including Rory and Logan.

"This does not concern you, Lorelai." Shira said, trying to calm Lorelai down.

"It concerns my daughter, it concerns me!" Lorelai shot back.

Rory and Logan turned their heads to look at the augment. Rory was starting to get a little worried.

"Ladies, please. Calm down. You don't want to make a commotion. Do you?" Mitchum said trying to hold Shira back.

"Lorelai, please. This is Rory's day. Just hold back for her sake." Sookie tried to reason.

"Fine, I will. Cause I care about Rory… AND Logan! Which includes their happiness." Lorelai said as she glared at Shira.

"Maybe we should go over there" Rory said as she and Logan danced.

"They're be fine. See, they calmed down." Logan whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back.

"Okay, I guess your right."

Logan kissed Rory's head.

Just then, "Time After Time" came on. Logan held Rory as close as he could. She buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Logan" Rory mumbled.

Logan just smiled. Then after a few moments said, "I love you too, Ace".

Logan pushed Rory away from his chest just enough so he could kiss her. They fell into another passionate kiss. It lasted until they had to breathe. Logan wrapped his hands tight around Rory's waist. Then he spun her out and brought her back close to him. Rory just stared up at Logan with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"What?" A confused Rory replied.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like your trying to figure out how to get away with killing me. Cause if you are, then this marriage is really not going to work out".

"I was thinking pushing you off a cliff while wearing a Michael Jackson mask and blaming it all on him." Rory said with a smirk of her own. "What do you think?"

"Ace?" Logan asked again while starting to laugh.

"I was just thinking, how amazing it is that we will be together for the rest of our lives. And soon there will be a little Lorelai or little Logan running around. We'll have a family, Logan!"

"I'm aware of that babe, but a little Lorelai?"

"Yeah, if we have a girl, I was thinking we should keep the name going. We could call her Laurie!"

"Okay, so little Logan?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Fine, you're right. We will think of another name if we have a boy."

"Let's not talk about that stuff now and just enjoy be together".

Rory just responded with a soft smile and put her head back on Logan's chest.

The next morning, Rory and Logan woke up but didn't leave the bed. They stayed in the bed and cuddled.

Rory kissed his lips then moved down to his chest where she placed feather-light kisses, before she made a move to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry" Rory replied simply.

"But all the food is in the inn".

Rory just smiled.

"You had your mom bring food in here didn't you?"

"You know me too well, Huntzberger".

"Wait up". Logan sighed.

Rory opened up a little picnic basket her mom head left. It was full of candy, cookies, pop tarts, brownies, and a bunch of other junk food items.

"It's full of junk food" Logan said, hoping there would be something healthier.

"So?"

"Huh… hand me a brownie"

Rory picked up a brownie and took a bight of it before she handed it to Logan. "Yummy!" Then she got one for herself.

Logan just laughed and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Can you make some coffee?" Rory said in a baby voice as she pushed Logan away.

"Sure".

Logan pulled out the decafe, hoping Rory didn't notice.

" Logan! What do you think you're doing! Honestly, Logan, how do you think this relationship will last if you keep...?"

Rory was interrupted by Logan's lips crashing onto hers. Rory suddenly forgot what she was saying. She lightly cupped her hands on Logan's face as he held her back tight against him.

"I have a present for you". Logan mumbled with his lips on Rory's head.

"Yay! Me happy!"

"Follow me." Logan grabbed Rory's hands and let her to the bedroom where his suit case was. He handed her a long gold box with a red bow. "I had it specially made just for you".

Rory opened the box and found a charm bracelet with a heart and in the middle of the heart was '_Rory_ _& Logan_'

" Logan, it's beautiful." But you didn't have to get me anything".

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, babe"

"Good."

**I really hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews! This is my first fic so sorry if it sucked. The next chapter will hopefully be better. **


	2. Last Tango in Paris

I OWN NOTHING!

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Last Tango in Paris _**

About a week later, Rory and Logan were on a plane to Paris, France. They were ridding in fist class. Logan even paid a little extra to get it all to their selves. But he didn't have to pay very much extra since his name. Rory begged to watch _Charlie's Angels_ and of course, who could say no to her big blue bambi eyes.

"I don't understand why you like this movie so much". Logan said as he watched Rory watch the movie.

'I don't understand why you _don't _like this movie so much".

"Because it's…"

"Logan, would you just shut up so I can watch the movie".

Logan just stared at her. After a few minutes, Logan put his hand over Rory's shoulder. Rory looked up at him and then held his other hand and put her head on his shoulder.

It was 11:00 pm and they still had about three hours left before they landed in Paris. Logan looked down at Rory and realized she was asleep. He got a blanket and put it on Rory and himself and then kissed her head before he fell asleep too.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Paris, France in about 15:00 minutes. Please pack up you belongings and stay seated until instructed to get up. Thank you.

Logan woke up when he heard the announcement. He looked over only to find Rory still sleeping.

"Ace, time to wake up." Logan kissed Rory's head as he rubbed her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Rory asked while rubbing her eyes.

"2:00" Logan answered.

"In the afternoon?" A still tired Rory asked.

"In the morning"

"Why are you waking me up?"

"Cause the plain's landing hun" Logan replied in a calming voice to try and calm Rory.

"Oh" Rory mumbled. Then she lay down on his chest.

Logan laid his head on top of Rory's head and twirled her hair on his finger.

When they landed, Rory and Logan headed straight to their hotel. When they got to their room, Rory fell down onto the bed. Logan sat down next to Rory.

Then she went to the bathroom and came out wearing a black satin heart empire cami with pink all over lace boyshorts. Logan had turned on the TV and didn't even realize what Rory was wearing. She climbed on top of him and straddled herself on him.

"Hey!" Logan said trying not to laugh.

"Hey, back at ya."

Logan held Rory's lower back with one hand and cupper one side of her cheek with the other as they kissed. He then turned off the TV and turned on some music.

After about 30 minutes, they were both asleep.

The next day, Logan woke up to find Rory up against him. Their legs were entwined.

He kissed Rory's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Good morning, Ace"

Rory yawned and tried to sit up. "Morning. What time is it?"

"10:00"

"I'm hungry. Can we call room service?"

"What do you want?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes please!" Rory said in a baby voice.

"Okay". Logan picked up the phone and dialed the room service. "Yes, hello…I would like to order room service…some chocolate chip pancakes and some French toast…and can I have some hash browns too?…room 134…thank you.

He hung up the phone. He then walked over to the bed and sat down with Rory.

"It should be here in about 30 minutes".

"Thank you!" Rory said with a big smile.

Logan kissed Rory on the forehead as she turned on the TV.

About and hour later, Rory and Logan were finished, they were lying on the bed watching TV.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Logan said as he got up.

"Okay"

A couple minutes later, Rory joined him.

Logan was rubbing soap on Rory's back when Rory asked, "Can we go see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Sure"

"Can we go shopping?"

Logan just sighed. "Fine"

He hated shopping. According to Rory, it was one of his weaknesses.

"Can I buy anything I want?"

"Yep"!

"Will you give me anything I want or do anything I want cause you love me and I'm you're wife?" Rory asked all in one breath.

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say"

Rory looked confused for a minute but recovered quickly to finish getting ready for the day.

2 hours later, Rory was dragging Logan around from store to store.

"Why are we shopping? It's our honeymoon. We should _both _be having fun." Logan complained.

"Hey, you said we could"

"But…

"But… I'm happy and having fun. Doesn't that make you happy, which by extension; you're having fun since you're happy?"

Logan sighed again. "Yes…"

Rory cut him off. "And then I will give all that happiness and fun right back to you, in bed, tonight, 10:00, be there."

"Oh, I will." Logan said as he laughed.

"Good, now hold my purse while I try this on." Rory ran into the dressing room.

Rory came out wearing a knee length baby blue dress. It was a halter. The neck line was cut down to the breasts. The left side of the dress went down about 3 inches past the knees.

"How does it look?"

"Really sexy."

"That's good enough for me. I'll get."

A few hours later, Rory and Logan found themselves wondering the streets of Paris. They were going to every candy store or bakery they passed.

"God, do we really need to eat all of this crap?"

"Logan, you know me well enough to know the answer is… YES!!

"It's not healthy".

"Why do you ruin everything? Of course it's not healthy. That's part of the reason it is so good."

"Sorry, my mistake".

"Yeah, you should be."

Logan just laughed. He pulled Rory close and lightly kissed her lips. "I love you Ace."

"I love you too."

After they walked around a bit more, they had lunch in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was a very beautiful park. One of the most romantic places in Paris.

"This is so romantic Logan. I love it."

"I'm glad."

Rory just leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay, let's eat."

They sat down and Logan pulled out some spaghetti that was being kept warm in a thermos along with some sauce. He also brought some garlic bread. They enjoyed their lunch very much. And they also enjoyed just being together.

About a week later, they were packing up their stuff so they could leave the next day and head to their next destination. After they spend a week in Paris, they were going to Rome, then Spain.

"Hey, I have a great idea." Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you have evil face."

Logan, who just her ignored her comment and continued. "We should go dancing!"

"You know I don't like to dance. Besides, someone could die."

"You danced at our wedding." Logan agued.

"But that was our wedding."

"Okay, you danced at your grandparent's wedding thing".

"Again, that was a wedding."

"Then the debutant ball."

"I don't dance if I don't have to."

"Come on. It will be fun. I heard of this tango dancing place."

"Tango! Now it is a definite no!"

"Please!" Logan begged.

"You can beg and plead all you want, I'm not giving in." Rory said with a smirk of her own.

Three hours later, they were in line to go into the "Tango Club".

"How did you get me here again?"

"I bribed you with coffee. I promised you I would give you 10 cups of coffee every morning for the next month without bugging you about your health."

"Oh yeah. That made me very happy!"

Rory was wearing the blue dress she had bought earlier that week. She and Logan entered the club and looked around for a moment taking in all the so called 'excitement'.

"It just accrued to me; does either of us actually know how to tango?"

"Well, I took a few dance classes when I was a kid and tango dancing was one of them."

"Dance classes?" Rory said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, dance classes. You know, ballroom dancing, cotillion, Charleston, swing dancing, _and_, tango." He noticed Rory still laughing. "My parents made me. I had no say in the matter!"

"Of course not" Rory just walked over to the bar.

Logan followed Rory through the crowd. Soon Logan was cut off by a big group of people. After the group passed he couldn't find Rory. After a few minutes of looking around, he heard Rory's faint yell.

"I said no! Get away from me!"

Logan rushed through the crowd. He was listening very closely for what Rory was saying and where it was coming from.

"Come on, come home with me". Logan heard some French guy say.

"No you pervert!" Rory yelled back.

"I said come with me"

Just then Logan found them. The French guy grabbed Rory's arm trying to pull her away. He ran over to them and put his arm protectively around Rory's waist.

"Sorry man, I saw her first" The French guy said trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, well, I married her first."

"Huh…how could an ugly American get a hot chick like you?"

"Hey, I'm American too!" Rory yelled back, very defensively.

The French guy ignored Rory. He smirked then took a punch at Logan.

Logan ducked at then punched him in the face, knocking him on the floor.

"Logan, let's get out of here." Rory said a little scared.

"Hey!"

Logan turned around, only to be punched in the face by the French guy who obviously recovered quickly.

Logan got up and threw the guy onto the bar.

"You don't want to fight me" Logan yelled.

"Why not" The guy struggled to get out

"Cause I'll kill you, you idiot!"

Logan then noticed the guy was unconscious

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory tightly as they walked out.

Rory hailed a cab and they went back to the hotel. They stayed silent the whole ride. Rory wasn't sure what to say, or if she should say anything.

When they got into the room, Rory realized Logan's eye was swelling up. Without saying a word, she went to get some ice.

Logan was on the bed watching TV when Rory came in and sat on the next to him on the bed.

"Here, this will help your eye." Rory said as she put the ice on his eye.

"Thanks"

"Thank _you_, you saved my ass."

"I love you, and some guy was hitting on you. Besides, I'm you're husband, It's my job".

Rory just laughed.

Logan couldn't help but smile at Rory's laugh. "And I would happily do it again." Logan pulled Rory on to his lap.

She straddled herself on him. She took the ice out of his hand and held it on his eye herself. "God, who ever knew a 'tango club' could be so violent?"

"I know! It's insane!"

"But the bright side is, I love taking care of you."

"I love taking care of you too".

Logan pulled Rory's head to his and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"I wonder what Rome will be like?" Rory whispered.

"You mean you don't know? You spent almost a year researching Paris, Rome, and Spain. How do you not know every little detail of them all? Knowing as much as you do about Rome, you don't even have to visit it to know what its like."

"I was not a year!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

Rory stuck her tongue out at Logan.

"So, what happened when we lost each other?" Logan asked, very curious about how Rory got into that situation.

"Well, I walked off but I didn't realize you got cut off, so I was just sitting at the bar waiting for you when that drunk guy came up to me. He started hitting on me. He was even rubbing my arm. I told him I was here with my husband, but he didn't believe that. He wanted me to come home with him, and I said no, so he kept asking me and getting closer to me every time I said no, or when I moved away from him. Then you came and saved me." Rory explained.

"I love you my beautiful wife".

"Huh"

"What?"

"Wife"

'What about it?"

"I like the sound of it".

"Me too, Ace."

Logan set the ice down and turned off the lights and the TV before he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed, pulling Rory close to him.

"Night, Ace"

"Night, Master and Commander"

Logan kissed Rory on her head before falling asleep.

Rory laid her head down on Logan's chest before falling asleep as well.

**Okay, so I hope that was a little better. But I'm still getting the hang of things. So give me reviews! Good or bad. Tell me what I need to fix and what my story needs to be better! **


	3. Christmas Cookies

**Some info I forgot to put in the other chapters. This takes place when Logan finishes off the year working for his dad's papers in New York and London. Rory never moves out of her and Logan's apartment when he moves to New York. Logan now works for his dad's new paper in New Haven and Rory graduated and doesn't have a job yet. (She will get one soon. I promise.) Lorelai and Chris still got married but got divorced. Lorelai and Luke are not back together but are friends, just not as close as they use to be. Rory and Lorelai haven't talked to Chris since the divorce. Except, when they talked about the wedding and when he walked Rory down the isle. I think that's it. **

I OWN NOTHING!!

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Christmas Cookies_**

About a month later, Rory and Logan were at home making cookies. They had been home for almost two weeks. And they were participating in Stars Hollow's First Annual Bakeathon.

This was Logan's first town activity and he could remember Rory's exact words when he said no. 'Logan, I love my town, and I love you, but if you want my town to love you too, then you have to bake 300 Christmas cookies to raise money for new Christmas decorations for next year.' And Logan really wants her town to accept him, so he gave in.

"Why won't you let me help?" Rory asked very bored as she watched Logan bake.

"Because, when we started baking, you burned your hand and spilt the whole bowl of mix on me." Logan replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, the oven mitt had some icky stuff on it!"

"So, you get another one, you don't try and take the tray out of the oven with your bare hands!"

"You knew it wasn't safe leaving me in the kitchen alone."

"Yes, I know, that's why I told you to sit down and entertain yourself, until I came back."

"It's not my fault watching TV isn't always entertaining."

"FINE! You can stir."

"I win, I win, I win, you loose, you loose, you loose!" Rory said in a singsong voice. "So, can I wear the apron?" Rory's voice went casual.

Logan just rolled his eyes and handed the apron to her. He picked her up and sat her on the counter and handed her the bowl with the ingredients in it and set it in her lap.

Rory started stirring and then noticed that Logan was standing in front of her with his hands on her thighs watching her.

"Whatcha doin" Rory asked in a baby voice.

"Supervising"

Rory just stuck her tongue out at him.

Lorelai was at home when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked into her phone.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"

"Well, Logan is going to come to the Bakeathon and as you know the town still hasn't really warmed up to him."

"Ah ha?

"So I was kind of hoping you can talk to the town and try to get them to give him a chance. I love the town and Logan very much so I can't have them hate each other."

"Oh, yeah, I totally understand and I will do the best I can." Lorelai promised.

"Thanks. I already talked to Logan so he hopefully won't be a problem."

"Okay. So… how's married life treating you?"

"Really, really, amazing. Being married is so much better then just dating."

"No regrets?"

"Well, I ate 3 year old pop rocks a few minutes ago. But, other than that, nope."

"Gross! Did they taste like feet?"

"Yep… along with a watermelony pop!"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "You sound happy"

"I am Mom"

"Good. Cause if Logan ever does anything to hurt you, I swear I will hunt him down and kick his ass!"

"And I'll appreciate that!"

"Oh god"

"What?"

"I have to go; Paul Anka is doing something weird with my red pumps. Bye!"

"See ya" Rory hung up the phone as Logan came out of the shower.

"Okay, I talked to my mom, and she will talk to the town. So hopefully they will _try_ and be nice."

"Okay".

"So… will you _try_ and be nice?" Rory asked, giving him her best bambi eyes.

"I will do my best, babe." Logan told Rory as he walked over to her.

"Good" Rory said as he pulled her into him.

They were just looking into each others eyes for a moment before Rory felt Logan's lips brush against hers.

"Logan! We're going to be late" Rory called into the bathroom as she was waiting for Logan to get ready for the Bakeathon.

"Relax, I'm coming."

"Let's go! Grab the cookies please!" Rory exclaimed as soon as Logan walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as they got into the car, Logan handed Rory the cookies. "Don't eat them."

"Can I just eat one?" Rory asked with a pout.

"A Gilmore Girl can not have just one"

"You know me too well, Huntzberger."

Logan leaned in and kissed Rory before he started driving.

"Have a Holly Jolly Christmas; it's the best time of the year!" Rory sang along with the radio. "Come on sing!" Rory turned to Logan and stopped singing.

"What was my answer the first time you told me to sing?"

"No"

"Very good. Now, what was my answer the second time?"

"No" Rory said getting annoyed that he wouldn't sing.

"What do you think my answer is going to be this time?"

"Yes! Third time's the charm!"

"My answer is still no."

"Somebody isn't in the holiday spirit. This means, somebody will be sleeping on the couch until they are in the spirit. Cause, you know, I don't want a scrooge in my bed."

By now it was a different song on the radio.

"Huh…Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop" Logan sang as he sighed.

"Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries stop!" A very jolly Rory sang out loud.

"Hi, Mom!" Rory squealed.

"Yay! My beautiful baby girl"

"Hi Logan!" Lorelai faced Logan.

"Hey"

They were all in the gym at Stars Hollow High, setting up their tables for the Bakeathon.

At the Bakeathon, everyone made a bunch of Christmas cookies. Whoever made the most would win a big, shiny, trophy with a Santa shaped cookie on the top. All of the townspeople made donations and at the end, they auctioned off gift baskets various people made. They were filled with cookies, candy, and many other Christmas goodies. And then after all that, they would have a bake sale to sale the cookies. The judges were Taylor, Miss. Patty, and Sookie, since she is a chef.

"Attention all townspeople! The Bakeathon will start in exactly 10 minutes. 10 minutes everybody." Taylor's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Hey, sugar!" Babette's voice broke Rory away from talking to her Mom and Logan.

"Hi" Rory hugged Babette.

"Oh… Logan… you're here." Babette stated a little disappointed.

Lorelai winked at Babette, reminding her to be nice.

"Yes, hello" Logan said holding out his hand so she can shake it.

"It's nice to see you, deary" Babette surprised him with a hug.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah… um… Babette, Logan is participating in the Bakeathon." Rory said breaking the silence.

"That's great. But…I…I should get going."

"Okay, bye now" Lorelai called after Babette hurried off.

While Rory and Logan where getting their table ready, Lorelai noticed Babette running around whispering something to people. Everyone was getting excited and was looking at Logan. Miss. Patty was helping Babette pass the word. So, to find out what was going on she started walking around listening to everyone.

"_I wonder if he is trying to reach out to us"_

"_Why would he come here?"_

"_This must be what Lorelai was talking about"_

"_I can't believe it; he's blond, rich, and straight."_

"_I don't know what Rory sees in him"_

"_He's so rich and snobby. That's the life Lorelai was keeping Rory from, now she's married to that life."_

These were various comments made by townspeople. Lorelai just shook her head as she looked over to Rory and Logan. They were oblivious to everything. Lorelai walked over to Miss. Patty and Babette talking.

"Hello" Lorelai said as calmly as she could

"Oh…Lorelai, it's nice to see you." Miss. Patty said shocked.

"What did you do? Everybody is talking about Rory and Logan. This is exact opposite to what I told everyone to do. This is not being nice." Lorelai said still calm.

"I'm sorry Sugar. I promise we will bring it down a bit." Babette said.

"How about brining down all the way"

"Really? Do we really have to?"

"Yes. Bye" Lorelai walked of.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to announce the winner of Stars Hollow's First Annual Bakeathon is Andrew!" Taylor's voice was heard from the intercom again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" was heard from Andrew.

"Now, for the next two hours, you are free to bid on the gift baskets." Taylor said.

"Come on let's go! I want a basket." Rory pulled Logan over to the front of the gym.

Logan and Rory looked around at all the baskets before she found one she really, really liked. It had about 20 different color candy canes, a lot of Christmas cookies shaped as, Santa Clause, snow men, snow flakes, candy canes, Christmas trees, ginger bread men, Rudolf, and presents. It also contained two ginger bread house kits, and several hot chocolate mixes. They were the third ones to bid on it. The last bid was $30.

"Do you want to bid…$100?" Logan asked.

"Logan, no. No one in town has that much money to bid on a basket. Bidding $100 on a basket is not going to help your popularity."

"Okay, how much do _you _want to bid?"

"$45"

"Okay".

"Good"

In the end, Logan and Rory won the basket after bidding $55 the second on the same basket.

5 hours later the whole Bakeathon was over with. Rory and Logan were driving home.

"So…did you have fun?" Rory asked as they pulled up into the car garage.

"Actually, I did."

"I knew you would."

"Did you have fun" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I love these town things. And I want you to too."

"I will. I promise."

"Good"

Logan leaned in and kissed Rory on the lips. She deepened quickly. In no time, they were in the back seat.

**Okay…how did you like it? I'm sorry it took so long. I was having a little writers block. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!! Send me reviews! I love them!**


	4. The Perfect Gift

I OWN NOTHING!

**Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update!**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Perfect Gift_**

"Do we have to spend Christmas in Stars Hollow?" Logan asked Rory Saturday morning in bed.

"Yep! We're going to Stars Hollow on Christmas day."

"Great" Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad. We will have dinner at the Dragonfly with a bunch friends, talk, exchange gifts, then we can go to bed and we will spend the next day touring Stars Hollow, then we can come home. See, does that really sound that horrible?"

Logan just rolled his eyes and switched subjects.

"You have a doctor's appointment today, right?"

"Yeah, at 2:00. I've been feeling really crappy all week. It sucks." Rory said frowning.

"I'm sorry, Ace." Logan kissed his wife's forehead. "Do you want more coffee?"

Rory nodded and handed Logan her cup.

"Do you want anything else?" Logan asked when he came back.

"Um…world peace, $100,100,100,100,100,100,100,100,100,000, and I want to meet Steve Martin and leave you for him. That will be all Jeeves."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll get his number." Logan joked in a fake British accent.

"Do you think you can get Orlando Bloom's number too? But, keep my affairs a secret please Jeeves. I don't want my hubby finding out."

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're not to bad looking yourself." Rory patted the other side of the bed.

"_Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!!" _Rory thought out loud as she paced back and fourth.

She had just gotten back from the doctor's. She was relieved to find a note from Logan saying he went to get take out. That would give her time to decide what she was going to say.

"_I can't believe I'm pregnant! PREGNANT! What's Logan going to say? I mean I we planned on having kids, but we just got married. It's too early. What am I going say? Okay, 'Logan, I…I…'no. 'Logan, remember when we…' no. I'll just come out and say it, quick. Like ripping off a band aid. Oh my god.'_

Rory was interrupted by Logan's voice.

"Hey, Ace! I got Chinese."

"Good. That's…that's good." Rory said. Logan could tell something was wrong.

He put the food on the table and walked over to Rory. He pulled her close and looked at her.

"Ace…"

"Logan…"

"Rory, what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Rory, I know you. Something's wrong. I know it"

"Logan…"

"I'm your husband. We love each other. We can tell each other _anything_."

Rory looked down.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled, still not looking up.

"What?"

This time Rory looked at Logan and spoke clearly.

"I'm pregnant."

She expected Logan to start yelling. But instead, the next thing she knew, Logan had picked her up and was spinning her around.

"You're happy?"

"Hell, yeah! Why would I not be happy?"

"Because…I mean…I don't know, it's just that we _just_ got married and I though you would think it's too early. Are lives will never be the same, Logan. Didn't you think about that."

"Yes, I did. Rory, are lives may change, but they'll change for the better."

Rory broke into a smile. Logan pulled Rory into a mind blowing kiss.

"Logan?" Rory quietly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing"

"Sure, anything."

"I don't want our child to be an heir to all the Huntzberger family stuff, unless that's what it really wants to do."

"Of course"

"Hello, little baby" Logan said as he spoke to Rory's stomach.

Rory laughed.

"What?"

"It's cute. I've never seen this side of you before."

Logan laughed as well. He kissed Rory's stomach and then started rubbing it as he kissed her lips.

"So…" Logan said pulling away. "When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well, we can announce it at the Dragonfly on Christmas. But, I do want to tell my mom before then, so she and I are having lunch tomorrow. You can come to Friday night dinner next week and we can tell my grandparents."

"Sounds good. What about my parents?"

"They will defiantly be the harder ones."

"We can tell Honor and Josh, they can come with, so we have back up incase they try to pull something."

"Okay! I mean Honor and Josh do owe us something. We sat through that horrible dinner with them when they got engaged."

"I'll call them today."

"Okay. I want coffee. Can you get me some?"

"Sure"

Rory followed Logan into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked grabbing the bag of coffee out of his hands and throwing it away.

"Getting coffee" Logan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not drinking decafe!"

"The kid's going to come out with two heads!"

"More to love" Rory shot back. "Now cough up he real stuff"

"There is no more" Logan noticed Rory searching the kitchen.

"Then what's this?" Rory pulled out a bag of coffee from under the sink.

"How did you find it?"

"Hi, the nose!"

"God. I'm going to go get on some sweats."

When Logan came back, Rory had put food on his plate for him.

"Here" Rory handed him his plate. It was full of the unhealthiest food. Non of the vegetables he had got. It was also huge servings.

"I'm sorry; you must have mistaken me for you"

"Sorry, too much?"

Logan nodded.

Rory took his plate and put more on it.

Logan rolled his eyes and just took the plate.

"Hey, Honor" Logan said over the phone.

"Oh, hey Logan"

"Rory and I need your help"

"Let me guess, Rory's pregnant and you want me to be there when you tell Mom and Dad."

"How did you know?"

"Well, you're not the most mysterious guy. Besides, Rory already asked me."

"Of course she did. Is Saturday for dinner good?"

"Yeah, Josh and I will be there. 7:00?"

"Yeah. I'll call Mom and Dad."

"Okay. See you then. Tell Rory hi."

"Will do. Bye" Logan hung up as Rory came and snuggled up against him in bed.

"I want to watch a movie!" Rory said like a little kid.

"What movie?"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail!"

Logan got up and put the movie in.

A little while later, Logan was enjoying listening to Rory sing along with the movie.

"_We're knights of the round table. _

_We dance when're able. _

_We do routines and chorus scenes. _

_With footwork impeccable._

_We dine here in Camelot_

_We eat ham and jam Spam a lot."_

"I'm _so _excited!Aren't you_ so_ excited?" Rory asked Logan.

They were in the car, driving to their doctor's appointment.

"Yes, I am _so _excited."

"We're going to see our baby." Rory said as they arrived.

They got out and walked into the waiting room.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger. My wife as an appointment with Dr. Hanson."

"Oh good morning Mr. Huntzberger. It will be about a 10 minute wait. Would you fill these forms out while you wait?" The secretary said. She was a heavy redhead with freckles covering her face. She looked to be in her early 40's. And she had an annoyingly sweet, friendly voice.

"Certainly." Logan took the forms and sat next to Rory.

A few minuets later Rory and Logan heard a voice call out.

"Rory Huntzberger."

"Hello, Dr. Hanson"

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. Follow me please"

"Wow. That's our baby" Logan said later as they were looking at the ultrasound.

"It's beautiful." Rory replied.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Dr. Hanson left the room.

"Logan" Rory had tears building up in her eyes.

"Yeah, Ace?" Logan thought her tears were tears of joy.

"I can't see it!"

"What?"

"I can't see our baby! I'm a horrible mommy; I can't see my own baby!"

"It's okay. See that little peanut shaped thing?" Logan asked and pointed to the screen.

Rory nodded.

"That's our baby"

"That's it? That's my own flesh and blood?"

"Yep"

"Well, I saw that!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach.

"It really is beautiful" Rory said.

"I know" Logan then noticed Rory getting a panic look on her face. "Ace?"

"I lost it!"

"Right there"

Rory sighed. "This is the perfect Christmas gift.

**I hoped you like it. So, Rory won't be getting a job as soon as I though. But she will get one. Give reviews!**


	5. I'm Pregnant

Okay, I changed dinner with the Huntzberger's from Saturday night at dinner to Friday at lunch. It just worked better with the Christmas thing next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**_Chapter 5_**

**_I'm Pregnant_**

Later that day, Lorelai was at Luke's waiting for Rory to arrive.

"Entertain me!" Lorelai yelled at Luke in frustration.

"It really ticks you off when Rory's late, doesn't it?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and you're a jester! Juggle! Now! Or I shall have your head!"

Just then Rory walked in and sat down.

"Thank god!" Luke said as he walked off.

"Fruit of my loins! Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry. Traffic!"

"Traffic. Right." Lorelai said very slowly. Meaning for it to sound dirty like instead of traffic…sex.

"Mom! Gross!"

"Funny!"

"Okay. We need to be serious now."

"Why? What's going on, hun?" Lorelai asked starting to get worried.

"Well…" Rory was interrupted by Luke.

"Oh, hey Luke" Rory said.

"Hey, Rory. What can I get you?"

"Can I have grapefruit please?"

"Of course" Luke asked confused as he walked off.

"Well, anyway…"

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Lorelai interrupted.

"How did you know?"

"You just ordered something healthy!"

"Oh yeah."

"You're pregnant!" Lorelai had tears forming in her eyes.

"I know"

Lorelai got up and tightly hugged Rory.

"You ring the bell" Rory said as they were standing outside of the Huntzberger's house.

They were having lunch with them the next day.

"Why?"

"They're your parents"

"Fine" Logan rang the bell.

"Hello" The maid said.

They handed her their coats and walked into the living room.

"Hello Mother" Logan kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello, Logan. Hello, _Rory_" Shira said coldly.

"Hello, Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory said politely.

"Mitchum and Elias are in the study. I'll go get them" Shira said.

When she left the room, Rory and Logan noticed Honor and Josh sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Honor. Hi Josh." Rory said hugging Honor.

"Hey" Logan kissed his sister's cheek and shook Josh's hand.

"Logan, Rory, it's nice to see you" Mitchum said.

Elias just grunted.

"Hello, Dad" Logan shook his dads hand. "Hello Grandpa" He shook Elias' hand as well.

"Hello" Rory said.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before the maid came in.

"Dinner's ready"

"Thank you, Bethany" Shira thanked the maid.

They all walked in the dining room.

While they were eating salad, Logan and Rory decided to announce their big news.

"Everyone…Rory and I are having a baby"

"Logan! You do know you can't get a divorce now! Divorce ruins children" Shira said through her teeth.

"Why would we get a divorce?" Logan asked getting angry.

"Because, Rory isn't fit for this family. We assumed you would see that before you got married. When you didn't we thought you were going to get a divorce once you did realize it." Elias yelled.

"Yeah…um…hi…I'm right here!" Rory tried to get everyone's attention. It didn't work.

"Rory and I love each other and we are going to be together forever. And not because of the baby!" Logan said, now steaming.

"Well, I think this is freakin' awesome! "Honor said. Everyone faced her.

"Honor…" Shira warned. But was cut off by Mitchum.

"I think it is great as well"

"Thank you!" Logan said standing up. "But we're leaving"

"Ready?" Logan asked Rory as they stood outside Emily and Richard's front door on Friday night dinner.

"No"

They stood silently for a minute.

"Ready?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Ring the doorbell."

"You ring it."

"Why?"

"They're your grandparents"

"Fine" Rory reached over and rang the bell.

A very skinny, Russian woman answered.

"Hello. Come in" The maid said. "May I take your coats?"

Rory and Logan gave her their coats.

"Rory! Logan! It's so nice to see you!" Emily said coming from the living room. "Come in, come in."

They walked into the living room where Richard and Lorelai were sitting.

"Hi Grandpa! Hi Mom." Rory winked at Lorelai to signal this was the night they were going to tell the grandparents.

"Hello, Richard." Logan shook Richards's hand.

While they were eating dessert, Rory squeezed Logan's hand, telling him it was time.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Logan and I have some news"

"What is, dear" Emily said.

"I'm pregnant!" squealed.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Richard exclaimed.

"We're so happy for you" Emily added.

When they got home, Rory and Logan were watching TV.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Logan asked Rory, referring to lunch and dinner.

"I guess not. I am glad your father finally likes me and thinks I'm good enough…"

Rory ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth before she could finish talking.

Logan ran after her and held her hair while she threw up.

"Damn morning sickness! And why do they call it morning sickness if it's all day!" Rory screamed when she finished.

"Its okay, Ace. If it makes you feel better; I would gladly carry that baby for you if I could"

"That's so cheesy! And I bet you couldn't even handle it!" Rory shot back.

Logan rolled is eyes. "I can't believe you don't think I could handle it. You have so little faith in me"

"Please, you're a wimp compared to me. Oh, and by the way, the baby's a girl!"

"How do you figure that? It could be just as much a boy as a girl"

"Let's just call it a maternal instinct. And I want to name her Lorelai. You know, to keep the name going"

"Lorelai would be perfect"

Logan went back out to the living room and waited for Rory to brush her teeth.

Rory came out and snuggled close into Logan. He kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep quickly.

**Hoped you liked the chapter!**


	6. Merry Freakin Christmas!

**Some more info I forgot to add: Luke doesn't have a kid, and Logan didn't move to New York. (I don't think I made that clear before). And now I think that's it.**

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Merry Freakin' Christmas!_**

"Logan! Logan!" Rory tried to wake Logan up. "Logan, wake up!"

"What time is it?" Logan asked, with his eyes still closed.

"7:00" Rory said simply.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Logan, its Christmas! Wake up!"

Rory started pulling on Logan's arm, getting him out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up"

"Good. Make some coffee and meet me out in the living room." Rory ran in the out of the bedroom, not waiting for Logan.

Out in the living room, Rory was going threw all the presents.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked Rory as he walked in the room and handed her coffee.

"Nothing! I'm doing absolutely nothing. Just…you know…hanging out"

Logan laughed and handed Rory all her presents.

Rory ripped open her first present.

"Logan, I love it. It's beautiful"

Logan gave Rory a diamond necklace. It had an _R_ in the middle.

"I knew you would" Logan said as he kissed Rory.

"Here's your next present" Logan handed Rory another present.

"How many do I get?"

Logan rolled his eyes an answered. "8"

"Yay!" Rory handed Logan a present. "But I want you to open this one first before I open anymore of mine"

Logan was opening it very slow, intending to annoy Rory. And of course, it worked. Rory started getting irritated and grabbed the present from Logan and opened it herself then handed the gift to Logan.

"What is this?" Logan asked.

"Well, what does it look like?"

"It looks like whip cream, caramel, and hot fudge"

"You answered your own question"

When they were done opening presents and eating breakfast, they were cuddling on the couch. Logan was looking at Rory admiring her.

"You know, you look really sexy in those pajamas" Logan said.

Rory was wearing fury red and green striped pants. She had a white, dancing, light up, Santa Clause tank top.

"It would be a good time to try out my gifts" Logan finished.

Logan leaned in and kissed Rory. They made their way to the bedroom, clothing flying behind them.

"Oh my God!"

Rory and Logan heard while they were in the middle of sex.

"Collin, Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Rory shouted as she and Logan covered themselves with the blankets.

"We came by to wish you a Merry Christmas" Colin explained.

"How did you get in? The door's locked" Rory asked.

"Logan gave us a key, Love" Finn said.

"Logan gave you a key?" Rory looked at Logan.

"Yeah" Colin conformed.

"Um…can you two give us a minute please?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Love. We'll wait out in the living room" Finn replied.

As soon as they left the room, Rory turned to Logan.

"When did you give Colin and Finn keys?"

"When we left for our honeymoon" Logan answered

"Logan!"

"What?! Your mom has a key"

"So?"

"If your mom has a key, then why can't Colin and Finn have one?"

"Because they're Colin and Finn! They're them! Stuff like this happens! They walk in on us having sex!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Take the key away" Rory said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"But…"

"Fine! Let them keep it"

Logan and Rory got dressed and walked out to the living.

"You know how to pick a winner, Mate" Finn said.

Logan hit Finn on the head.

"Merry Christmas!" Rory called through the Dragonfly as she and Logan walked in.

"Merry Christmas!" Lorelai answered as she walked to great Rory and Logan.

Lorelai hugged Rory and Logan.

"Come on, I'll check you in"

They all walked over to the front desk. After Lorelai gave them their keys, Lorelai spotted Michel.

"Hey, Michel, can you get Rory and Logan's bags please"

"Fine, follow me. And keep up cause I'm not slowing down"

That night at dinner, everyone was waiting impatiently for the food to be served. Everyone was there. Miss. Patty, Babette, Maury, Taylor, Jackson, Sookie, Kirk, Lulu, Lane, Zack, Luke, Gypsy, Mrs. Kim, Brian, Gil, Andrew, Grant, Ceaser, Tom, Liz, TJ, Dula, and Bootsy.

Sookie was in the kitchen when she came out to make an announcement.

"Everybody! I'm sorry for the delay and I know you are all hungry but it will take about 10 minutes"

"You said that 30 minutes ago" Bootsy complained.

"And you said that 30 minutes ago!" Luke yelled at Bootsy.

"Oh shut up" Bootsy shot back.

"I mean it this time! See I was going to make soup, but then I remembered I made soup last year, so I made salad, then I decided to make soup, but a different kind of soup. So I settled on Garlic Mushroom soup and it will be done in 10 minutes I promise." Sookie shouted above Luke and Bootsy.

When they finally got their food, Rory and Logan stood up.

"Everyone, I know you have been waiting along time to eat but Logan and I want to make a very quick announcement" Rory said.

Various groans came through the room.

"Don't worry, it will be worth it" Logan said.

"I'm Pregnant!" Rory yelled.

Everyone got up and congratulated Rory and Logan.

They all had a wonderful dinner and then headed up to bed.

About an hour later, Rory and Logan were snuggling in the bed. They had lit a fire and got out some apple cider.

"Cheers to our first Christmas as a married couple!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'll drink to that" Logan kissed Rory as soon as he took a drink.

"I miss Stars Hollow" Rory finally said.

"We should move here"

"What?"

"We should move here" Logan repeated.

"Really? You'd be okay with that?!"

"Of course. I think I may even enjoy it" Logan admitted.

"Yay! Now our kids can grow up _exactly_ the way I did. Except they will dad!"

"We can look at houses while we tour Stars Hollow"

'The Twickham house!" Rory blurted out.

"The what?" Logan asked very confused.

"The what? The Twickham house! The Twickham house is the…well it's the Twickham house!"

"Still not following along, Ace"

"Sorry. Well anyway, a few years ago, while we were still dating casually, Old Man Twickham died. By the way he has been dying my whole life. But, he had the most beautiful house ever. I always thought 'if you had a family, you had to have a family in that house'. Then they had like a museum in the house cause he left it to the town. The day I went to the museum, was the day I realized I didn't want a no-strings relationship with you. Actually, it was the day before I talked to you. I got drunk from Miss. Patty's punch" Rory said all in one breath.

"Okay…" Logan laughed.

"I can show you it tomorrow!"

"Can't wait"

The next morning, Rory and Logan were getting ready for their day.

"Hurry up!" Logan complained.

"I'm primping!"

"She's primping" Logan said to himself as he waited for Rory to finish in the bathroom.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. Now, let's go"

When they got outside, they got into an awaiting sleigh that was pulled by two horses.

"I can't wait for you to see the town" Rory said excitedly as she pulled a blanket on her and Logan.

"I've seen it before"

"Yeah, but not covered by a beautiful white blanket I like to call snow"

"You're right. I can't wait either" Logan sighed.

"Ooh! Ooh! There it is!" Rory pointed to the Twickham house a few minutes later.

"Wow, it is beautiful"

"Yeah, and I heard that the people who live there, are moving. So it is the perfect time to put in an offer."

"Okay, we can talk to them today"

"Good. Oh my God! I just thought of something!' Rory blurted out.

"What?"

"I can work for the Stars Hollow Gazette! One, I would not have to worry about just getting the job just cause I'm your wife. Two, they love me. And three, they already know I am a good writer. It's perfect!"

"Sounds good"

**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had family in town and then I went out of town then I was sick and then school started again, so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. And Lorelai will start being in the story a lot more. I already have a chapter that is kind of dedicated to her planned out. So, anyway, GIVE ME REVIEWS! **


	7. It's a

Just a little hint; this chapter takes place a few months later and Rory is about 4 months pregnant.

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Except all the Gilmore Girls DVDs)

**_Chapter 7_**

**_It's a…_**

_Beep, beep, beep_

Rory woke up to find Logan out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Logan!" Rory yelled through the apartment.

"Morning" Logan kissed Rory and handed her a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"It's Saturday"

"Sorry. I forgot to turn off the alarm clock."

"Yeah, I noticed. Its 8:00"

Logan just laughed.

"So, I have good news"

"I'm all ears"

"We got the house!"

"The Twickham house?!" Rory asked excitedly.

"No, the White House. Of course the Twickham house!"

"Really! That's awesome. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, they called me at work and said we got it. I would've told you yesterday, but your hormones were _really_ acting up."

"Yay!" Rory got up and kissed Logan hard on the lips.

When they pulled away Rory turned on the TV and sat at the end of the bed, and started eating.

"Logan, where is my coffee!" Rory turned to Logan and said with a stern voice.

"I'm not giving you coffee. You can have juice if you want, but _no _coffee"

"You the hell are to decide what I can or can't have. No go get me coffee!" Rory yelled.

"Nope" Logan said not backing down.

"Fine! I'll get my own coffee. You know, I'm 4 months pregnant; I should not have to get up, walk all the way to the kitchen and get my own coffee. What kind of husband are you. I mean, you're not making rest all the time. I should be resting. God Logan! I swear"

"Okay, I'll get you your coffee, Ace. Fell better?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much"

Logan kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"Her hormones are one thing I know I'm not going to miss" Logan mumbled to himself.

About 30 minutes later, Rory was still watching TV at the end of the bed when she noticed Logan had finished his breakfast too.

"Come up here" Rory said.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to sit in your lap but I don't want to move"

Logan did as he was told and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you" Logan said once she was settled in her new position.

"I love you too" Rory and Logan shared a sweet kiss before Rory quickly pulled away.

"Oh my God!"

"What's today's date?"

"February 25; why?"

"Dr. Hanson's calling today. We're going to find out the sex of the baby!"

"That's right! Wait, do we want to know?"

"Of course_ I_ do, you don't have to."

"Well, I want to do whatever you want to do. So if you want to know, then I want to know" Logan said, then kissed her again.

A little while later, Logan had gone to pick up Chinese food for lunch. Rory was laying on the couch reading when the phone interrupted her.

"Hello"

"Rory Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Hello, this is Dr. Hanson"

"Hello, Dr. Hanson"

"The test results are back. Your baby is healthy. And would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please… um, can you hold on a minute please?"

Logan had just walked in the door.

"Logan, its Dr. Hanson"

"Oh good. Did she say what it is yet?"

Rory shook her head and motioned for Logan to come over to her and she turned the phone on speaker phone.

"Dr. Hanson, Logan and both here now, so?"

"It's a girl!"

"Oh my God Logan! It's a girl!" Rory said. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Congratulations" Dr. Hanson said.

"Thank you. Bye"

"Wow, a girl" Logan said as he hugged Rory.

"Can we name her Lorelai?"

"Of course. I love that name"

Logan kissed Rory sweetly.

"What should her nickname be though?" Rory asked.

"I don't know"

"I like Lori and Elle"

"I like Lori" Logan said.

"Lori it is"

"Hello, Lori. How are you in there? I love you" Logan talked to Rory's stomach.

The next day, Lorelai was at the Inn.

She was in the kitchen listening to her voicemails.

"Ooh, Yay, Rory called1" She said out load.

She called Rory back and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" Rory answered.

"My offspring!"

"Hey, Mom. I have big news"

"Did you finally change your mind and decide to join me while I follow AC/DC around the world? Cause, you know, that is not the type of thing you do alone." Lorelai asked anxiously.

"No. I know the sex of the baby"

"That's even better. Please tell"

"It's a girl!"

"Thank God"

"What"

"Well, aren't there enough boys out there already?"

"True. And now for the second reason I called. Did you want to help me start decorating the nursery?"

"Okay. Want to meet at Luke's at 11:00?"

"Sounds good. Logan is going to try and meet us for lunch at 1:00"

"Okay. So how does Logan like being the new CEO of the Company?"

"Actually, enjoys it."

"Well, that's good. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Bye, Sweets"

"Bye"

When they hung up, Lorelai went back to work.

Rory and Logan were watching _Super Size Me_ and Rory was making disgusting faces and sounds.

Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"Why did you make me watch this?" Rory asked Logan.

"Why did _I_ make you watch this? You were the one who said its fun to watch fat people eat"

"Your point being?"

Logan shook his head.

"Do you want to watch something else?"

"No, I want to watch this" Rory said as if it were the most obvious thing in then world.

"Okay"

"Agh!"

"So, you and your Mom are going shopping tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, meet us at the food court in the mall at 1:00"

"Okay"

"What time do you have to get back to the office?"

"I have a meeting at 3:00, so I'd say…2:30"

"Cool, so you have time to do a little shopping with us"

"I was thinking yellow for the nursery"

"No, we're doing pink, duh"

"What about green?"

"Why green?"

"Haven't you heard, greens the new pink"

"Mom told you about that didn't she"

"Yep"

"We're doing pink"

"Pink it is"

"Good"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Logan?" Rory said breaking the silence.

"Hmm"

"I want McDonalds"

"Hey Mom"

"Hey!" Lorelai hugged Rory.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Luke! Food!"

Luke came out of the kitchen and came over to their table.

"Hi Luke" Rory said.

"Hey Rory. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. So how's the pregnancy going?"

"I just one this thing out"

Luke nodded his head and moved on.

"So, what can I get you?"

"I want a burger" Lorelai said.

"I want a burger, chili fries, and a rootbear float, please."

"Okay" Luke said and walked back to the kitchen.

"God, were you this hungry when you were pregnant?"

"Yep."

Rory and Lorelai had been wandering around the mall for almost 2 hours and were on their way to meet Logan for lunch. They still had no idea of what they wanted to do. All they knew was it was going to be pink.

They looked around for a minute before they found Logan.

"Hey Ace, Hey Lorelai"

"Hi" Rory said before she kissed him.

"Hey, Logan" Lorelai waved at Logan.

"What did you want to eat?" Logan asked.

"Chinese!" Lorelai said quickly.

"Italian!" Rory said just as quickly.

"Okay, I want Mexican" Logan said.

"Meet back here in 10 minutes?" Lorelai asked.

Rory and Logan nodded and they all headed in separate directions. When they got back to the table, Rory and Lorelai started telling Logan about their shopping adventure.

"Where are you going next?" Logan asked.

"We're hitting Pottery Barn for Babies" Rory said.

"Yeah, hopefully we find something there" Lorelai added.

"Oh! I just thought of a theme for the room. Pink and unicorns!" Rory said.

"That's such a great idea" Lorelai said.

"Yeah it is" Logan agreed.

Lorelai and Rory shopped a bit more after lunch. They had gotten some clothes, furniture, and some toys.

"So, that's what we got" Rory said that night, after she showed him everything she had bought.

"I like it. But, isn't it a little early to decorate the nursery"

"No, we have a lot to do to the nursery and soon I won't be able to work on it so we have to get it done soon. And besides, we can't actually _start_ doing now cause we have to wait until we move, so this is the best time"

"True, but I don't want you working on the room"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff and you might get hurt, and you need to rest"

"I can work!"

"By the time we move, you are going to be almost 6 months."

"Okay, fine. But, who will you get to work."

"Colin and Finn already said they would. I'm sure your mom, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson would be able to help. And they should probably help us move too."

"We're getting movers though"

"The more the better"

"Okay, fine"

Logan pulled Rory into a long kiss and they went to bed.

**Hope you liked it! And don't worry, that wasn't the Lorelai thing I was talking about. That won't be for another few chapters. Give me reviews!**


	8. Moving Day

**Oh, I forgot to mention that Colin and Stephanie are dating. They had been dating since Rory and Logan got engaged. It has been about a year and a half.**

I OWN NOTHING!!!!

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Moving Day_**

About a month later, Rory, Logan, Luke, Colin, Finn, Paris, Doyle, Lane, Zack and Jackson were all gathered in Rory and Logan's apartment waiting for the movers to arrive.

After a few minutes, Lorelai and Sookie ran in holding boxes and boxes of donuts and about 15 cups of coffee from Luke's.

"Food!" Lorelai announced.

"What the hell's this" Luke asked.

"Foooood" Lorelai said slowly.

"I said I would take care of the food and then you said you would take care of it, so I didn't" Luke responded.

"I did take care of it"

"You got food from Luke's!"

"I am aware of that"

"I could have got it"

"But I said I would get it"

"But you got it from _my_ diner"

"Yes, I know"

"Well, if you were going to get it from the diner, why did you waste time when I could have gotten it, and I could have gotten it for _free_!"

"Because I said I was going to get it"

Luke rolled his eyes while others laughed.

"Never mind"

"Okay, everyone, dig in!" Lorelai yelled.

After about half an hour, the movers finally came and they all loaded the boxes into the truck. When they arrived at the house, Paris declared herself in charge despite Rory and Logan's disagreement. It was 5 hours later that Paris finally let them take a brake. She wouldn't even let them use the bathroom until their brake. And when anybody would ignore her rules, they lost 10 minutes of their brake. The only people that were cut any slack were Rory, Lane, and Zack since Rory's pregnant and Lane and Zack have two babies that they had to take care of and Lane and Zack were switching off taking care of them.

Rory and Logan were in the living room deciding where to put the couch when Sookie came in.

"Hey, Rory, your mom wants you" She said.

"Okay, thanks Sookie. I'll be right back Logan"

Rory walked out front to find Lorelai waiting for her.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Well, here's the thing…okay this is the thing…the thing is…"

"What's the thing?!" Rory cut her off.

"You know the really fancy, pretty, antique vase you got in Paris on your honeymoon that was worth like $10,000"

"Yeah…?" Rory asked getting curious.

"See, I _may_ have dropped it…or I _may_ have thrown it into the lake. But either way, I'm sure it's broken"

"You threw it into the lake!"

"Well, Colin, Finn, and I were playing toss with a big beach ball, but then Paris took it away and Finn thought that the vase would make a good substitute and I really wanted to play toss and when I tossed it over to Colin it fell into the lake"

"Okay so not only did you play toss with the vase, you played toss with the vase right next to the lake, which isn't even near the house"

"Yep"

Rory had a questioning look on her face.

"I can't explain that one" Lorelai said simply.

Colin and Finn were near the tree in the front yard during their brake. Finn was drinking beer and Colin was calling Steph, when Rory came over.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing?!" Rory exclaimed.

"Drinking beer" Finn said simply. "Would you care for one?"

"Finn!" Rory started getting frustrated.

"What, Love?"

"You promised me you wouldn't drink today. I need you to be sober so you actually help us move"

"C'mon. I've only had 5. And I am not drunk." Finn slurred. "You know, you are looking quite lovely today, Love"

"Oh my God! You're so drunk you are hitting on me. And I'm not even a redhead!" Rory's voice got louder. "I can't even begin to tell you mad I am…"

Rory was interrupted by Colin.

"Steph, please call me back. I'm sorry. Just…just let me explain, please. I'll try again later. Bye. I love you"

"Colin, what's wrong?" Rory asked concerned. She could tell something big was up by the desperate tone in his voice.

"Steph isn't speaking to me. She won't answer the phone and she isn't calling me back. I've gone to her apartment and she isn't answering her door. I've talked to her friends and they won't tell me anything"

"Well, what happened?" Rory asked.

Colin sighed. "She found out that towards the beginning of our relationship I…had sex with another woman" He whispered.

"Colin! Oh my God! How could you?" Rory yelled.

"We had just had a fight and I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight"

"That's horrible, Mate. You should be ashamed of yourself" Finn butted in.

"Finn, you are the one who convinced me that she and I were over; you are the one that took me to the bar; you are the one that made me talk to that girl and you are the one who told me to take that girl back to my apartment!" Colin started to get mad. "Now I've lost the love of my live"

"I should probably leave now" Finn got up and left.

"Get some coffee!" Rory yelled after him.

"Colin, I have an idea that may help you" Rory focused her attention on Colin.

"Really? You would help me after what I did?" Colin was surprised.

"Normally I wouldn't. I would think you would a good for nothing bastard and bad things should happen to you. And honestly, I do think that about you now. But, you're my friend. You love Steph and you too are great together. So I will help you"

"Thanks. So, what do you have in mind?"

"I'll talk to Steph and ask her what she's thinking. You know, find out if she doesn't want to be with you anymore or if she wants to try and make it work-that stuff. And then depending on what she says, we will decide on what you need to do to get her back. You will have to prove to her that she can trust you. Cause more then likely, part of the problem is trust. You will also have to do something really romantic too. So, you in?"

"In Omnia Paratus"

"Okay, today we move. Tomorrow we take action! Oh and promise me two things"

"What?"

"1, don't do this again cause I won't help you. And 2, _never_ listen to Finn again"

Colin laughed and agreed.

That night after everyone left, Rory and Logan were moving a few things around. Logan let out big breath and fell on the couch.

"I'm so tired" He complained. He pulled Rory on top of him.

"Paris is evil. Why did we ask her to help?"

"Because if we didn't it would take more then one day to get done"

Rory groaned.

"You know, you are the one that got to take a brake whenever you wanted to, and even when you were helping us move, all you would do was bring in really light boxes and tell us where to put things"

"Hey, it is more difficult and tiring then you think. Especially when Finn is drunk and he is arguing with me about where to put my vanity mirror"

"Okay, fine, you win"

"I always do" Rory kissed Logan lightly on the lips.

"So, I heard that you are helping Colin get Steph back"

"Yep. I'm going to lunch with Steph tomorrow"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask her if she still wants to be with Colin or not, then I'm going to ask her what attracted her to Colin, and what her perfect date was with him, and I'm going to recreate that date and that man"

"Sounds like a plan" Logan said with a smirk.

"And a pretty damn good one too"

Logan and Rory kissed again. Then Logan pulled away and started looking at her up and down.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You know, for 5 months pregnant, you're not that big. Shouldn't you be bigger-a lot bigger?"

"What are you talking about? I'm huge!"

"Ace, you look like you're 2 months pregnant. Not 5. You should go to the doctor"

"Sweetie, the baby is probably just taking it's time to grow. I'm sure I will grow a lot in the next month. Don't worry. I will go to the doctor if I don't, okay?"

"Okay"

"Hey girly!" Steph called out when she saw Rory walking into the café.

"Hi" Rory hugged Steph and sat down at the table.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I'm so sorry. I heard about with you and Colin"

"Thanks"

"So, what do you think you are going to do?"

"I want to be with him, but, I don't know if I can trust him"

"That's too bad. What was it that you to him?"

Um… he's hot, he's nice, funny, and he cares about me"

"Yeah, he is. What was your perfect date with him?"

"What" Steph asked confused.

"What was your perfect date with him? You know, was it a candle light dinner or a romantic walk on the beach?"

"Oh, well, I guess it would have to be… the time he took me on a boat ride on the lake. It was dark, and there were lights lighting up the boat. There was wine and then we went downstairs and you know. It was really amazing" Stephanie was caught in a daze.

"That sounds very romantic"

"I know" Steph came out of her daze. "Oh my God! I'm letting myself fall for him again after what he did"

"Maybe that's because you too belong together"

"Really? You think?"

"I think"

Rory convinced Steph to call Colin. Rory told Colin everything that went on with Steph and they set up a date. It was going to be a reenactment of that date.


	9. Date Night

**Hey everyone! I found some time in my busy schedule to write a short chapter. This is just a filler chapter about Colin and Steph's date. Enjoy! **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Date Night_**

Colin was driving to Steph's apartment. He was nervous about trying to make a mends with her. His hands were sweating and it was hard for him to keep a hold of the wheel. He knew he should have brought a limo. Colin was so scared that she wouldn't forgive him. Finally, he pulled into the driveway and parked. He got out, fixed his tie, and started walking in. He entered the lobby. His whole body was sweating now. He walked into the elevator. The 40 second ride up to the 4th floor felt like 40 minutes. When he got off the elevator, he walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. Stephanie opened the door.

'God, she looks beautiful' Colin thought t o himself.

Steph was wearing a knee length, dark blue dress that complemented her blue eyes. She had on a diamond choker necklace. She was wearing light blue eye shadow and a dark red lipstick. Her blush blended in with her skin beautifully.

"Hi" Steph said shyly.

"Hey" Colin leaned in and kissed her cheek.

As they walked to the car, they were in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, where are we going?" Steph asked when they got in the car.

Colin laughed slightly before answering. "You'll see"

"Come on! Tell me"

"Nope" Colin said simply.

Steph sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She knew him too well.

She started getting curious when he pulled up near a lake.

He got out and opened her door for her.

"You're not planning on killing me and dumping my body into the lake are you?" Steph asked.

"Damn. You figured it out"

Colin and Steph shared a short laugh.

Colin put his hand on the small of her back and led her up a trail.

They walked a little before they cam up to a dock. Steph saw a small, lit up, boat in front of them.

"Oh my God" Steph let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You like it?"

"You recreated our perfect date"

"So, you like it"

"Yes, like it a lot"

They got onto the boat and Steph took a seat at the table while Colin brought wine and two plates of spaghetti to the table. Neither of them had said anything for about five minutes. They were each trying to pay all of their attention to their food, but they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

"So…" Colin finally said the first word.

"This is nice"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Colin, I still love you" Steph finally admitted.

"I love you too"

"But, I need your promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. I really want to be with you but, if you hurt me again, I won't be able to handle it"

"I promise"

After they finished eating, they went downstairs and got comfortable on the couch. They worked things out.

Colin kissed Steph. She wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They pulled away when they were short of breath.

"I love you" Colin whispered, his lips centimeters away from hers.

"I love you too" The, Steph leaned in for another kiss.

**Hey. Sorry this chapter was so short. I really didn't know what to do for this chapter and I didn't really have a lot of time to write it and I didn't want to make you wait much longer. At least a short chapter is better then none :). Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**


	10. Sunshine

I OWN NOTHING!

**_Chapter 10_**

A few months later, Rory and Logan were settled into their new house. Everything was unpacked and the nursery was ready for the baby. Lori was due anytime now. In fact, Rory was already one week late and she was crabbier then ever. Logan was staying home with her. He didn't have to go back to work until a month after the baby was born.

Rory was happy that he was staying home. She knew he would do anything for her. He even refused to go on any business trips. She also felt guilty because he was sacrificing so much for her. Her thoughts were cut off by Logan coming in the bedroom, handing her a chocolate smoothie and sat on the bed to watch TV with Rory.

"Thanks" Rory muttered. She took a sip of it and made a face.

"Ace?" Logan noticed her face.

"Does this have dark chocolate in it?"

"Um…yeah"

"I asked for milk chocolate, Logan!"

"Sorry. I'll go get you another one" Logan got up and grabbed his keys. Earlier in Rory's pregnancy, she was craving mocha smoothies. Logan made one at home and Rory complained how Lori liked the smoothies from Starbucks better"

"Thank you" Rory smiled triumphantly. Even though she felt a little guilty, she still liked that she could get him to do anything.

Rory was still smiling as Logan was searching for his jacket in the closet.

"Ooh…ooh…owe"

Logan heard Rory and ran into the bedroom to check on her. He found her clutching her stomach.

"Rory what's wrong?" He asked panicked.

Suddenly, Rory felt better. "Nothing. I knew I shouldn't have eaten those tacos"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…oohooh…fine"

"Rory, you don't sound fine"

"Really, then how _do_ I sound Logan?"

"You sound like you're pain"

"I'm fine. Just go get me my smoothie" Rory started getting annoyed.

"Okay. Be back in a bit" Logan put his coat on, grabbed his keys, kissed Rory on the cheek and left the room"

"Logan" Logan heard Rory call his name softly, right before he walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah, Ace?" He poked his head into the bedroom.

"My water just broke"

Logan and Rory rushed into the hospital. Rory was panting hard and Logan was holding her hands so she could squeeze his hands when she had a contraction

They walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Logan Huntzberger and this is my wife Rory Huntzberger. I called on the way here. She's in labor"

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. We have your room all set up. Mrs. Huntzberger, why don't you take a seat in this wheel chair" The leggy, skinny, redhead came out from behind the counter wheeling a wheel chair out and helped Logan help Rory into the seat. She took the couple into a private room that had a great view.

"Mr. Huntzberger, please take these forms in the room with you and fill it out. Then give it to a nurse at the front desk. As soon as you turn it in, we will call your doctor"

"Okay"

The redhead left the room. Logan began filling out the forms while Rory turned on the TV.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"When you finish with those, can you call my mom? Oh, and tell her to spread the word, but tell her I don't want a lot of people here. Just tell her to spread the word. Okay?"

"Of course, Ace"

A little while later, a heavy, middle aged, black haired nurse came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger?" She asked.

"Yeah" Rory answered.

"Dr. Hanson broke her arm; she won't be able to deliver your baby"

"What! Then who _will_ be delivering my baby? I'm pregnant here! You are supposed to be assisting me! What kind of hospital is this?" Rory's voice getting louder and louder as she became frustrated. Logan rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down.

"Ma'am, please, you don't have to take that tone…" The nurse said.

Rory cut her off before she could say anything else. "Who are you? A Buddha? You just think everyone has to be calm and relaxed! I'm giving birth here! I need a doctor! I'm going to take whatever tone I want until a get a one!"

"Sorry" Logan mouthed to the nurse

"We have a doctor for you. He is the best doctor here" The nurse said after she responded to Logan by nodding her head in understanding.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go get him!"

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked Rory after the nurse left.

"Fine, I guess"

Lorelai, who had been standing in the doorway, waiting for the nurse to leave, walked in the room.

"Hey, Hun" Lorelai said. "How are you?"

"Did you not here me when I just told Logan? I said I'm fine"

"How are your hormones?" Lorelai asked. She knew Rory had been moody but she didn't know how moody.

"I really haven't had any yet"

"Right, I'm sure you haven't" Lorelai said trying to keep Rory calm.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. McKinllin. I will be filling in for Dr. Hanson" An older man, who looked to be in his late 40's came in. He was skinny and had a visible toupee.

"Hi. I'm Rory Huntzberger, this is my husband Logan, and this is my mom, Lorelai Gilmore"

"Nice to meet you" Dr. McKinllin said.

"You too" Logan shook the doctor's hand. Lorelai smiled.

"Well, let's go ahead and get started. Would you like any medication?"

"Yes please"

Dr. McKinllin hooked Rory up to the machines and wires and gave her medication.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a while" Dr. McKinllin said after he took some tests and checked to see how many centimeters dilated she was. "You're only about 3 centimeters dilated. We need to get to 10"

"Oh, well then how long will it take?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. It's different for everyone. I'll be back in an hour to check on you"

"Okay, thanks." Logan said.

The doctor left the room.

"Owe…owe…owe!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Contraction…owe" Rory squeezed Logan's hand.

"You okay, Hun?" Lorelai asked once Rory finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I'm going to go into the waiting room and spread the word"

"Okay, by Mom"

"By Lorelai"

Logan kissed Rory's head. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Logan smiled. "Just think, in a matter of hours, we'll be parents. We'll be responsible for a human being's life"

"Holly Cripes! I can do it!"

"What?"

"I can't do this, Logan! What if I screw this kid up?! What if I'm a horrible mother?!"

"Rory, calm down. You are going to be a great mom"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. And you are a great person. You are your mother's daughter. She was a great mother, and you will be too. And I'm going to be here too. Every step of the way"

"You really think that?"

"I know that" Logan kissed her softly on her lips.

3 hours later, Rory was sound asleep. Last time the doctor cam in was two hours ago. She was still only 3 centimeters dilated. She had thrown a fit because she was tired of being in the hospital and she didn't want to wait anymore.

Lorelai had gone to Rory and Logan's apartment to get some of their stuff. She had also gone to get her stuff so she could stay until Rory and Logan leave.

Logan was watching his wife sleep. 'God, she looked beautiful, even when she's sleeping. She's so calm and peaceful now.' Logan thought. He gently brushed her hair out of her face. Then, he put his hand on her stomach. "Hey Lori. How are you in there? Almost ready to come out? Your mommy and I can't wait to see you" Logan whispered. He kissed her stomach. He looked back up at Rory. She was still sleeping like a baby.

A few minutes passed, until Rory began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open to see Logan staring at her.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay, I guess. I'm just…tired of being here"

"But it's worth it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is"

Just then, Dr. McKinllin walked in.

"Hello. How are you?"

"She's good" Logan answered for Rory.

"Well, let's check again"

"You're 4 centimeters dilated"

"Ah…" Rory sighed. "Are you serious? I've been here for 4 hours and I'm only 4 centimeters. This baby hated me!"

"Would you like more medicine?"

"Yes, Please"

"Hey, Kiddo" Lorelai walked in and kissed Rory's head. "How are the parents's to be?"

"Mmmm…" Rory answered.

"We're okay" Logan said.

"How many centimeters are you?"

"4" Rory mumbled.

"Don't worry. I was in labor with you for 14 hours, not 4"

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Where's the stuff?"

"Right there" Lorelai pointed to where she had put the suitcases.

The doctor came in the back into the room to give Rory some more medicine.

"You know, this baby is lucky" Dr. Mckinllin said, trying to lighten up Rory.

"Really? Why is that?"

"She has the honor of being born on William Shatner's half birthday"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"You know, Captain Kirk"

"Oh my God, he's a Treky" Rory whispered to Lorelai and Logan. She looked horrified.

"He seemed so normal, then this happens" Lorelai whispered back.

After he left, Rory pulled Logan in close to her.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"You kill him or you kill me, no matter what, one of us is not making it through this"

"How bout I just try and get you another doctor"

"That might work, I guess"

"Okay, I'll be back soon" And with that, Logan kissed Rory on the forehead and left the room.

"He's a good kid" Lorelai said.

"I like him"

"You know, if it doesn't work out with the two of you, I'm having another baby who will marry him and stay married to him."

"Why would you say it wouldn't work?" Rory's hormones acting up again.

"I said if. Of course it will work out. You guys are perfect for each other. But you know, it doesn't always work out…which it will"

"But…ah! Owe…get this baby out of me!"

"Honey, it's okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breath out"

Rory started breathing heavily. After a few seconds, she calmed down.

"Don't worry, Sweets. You have a lifetime to get back at her"

"Yeah, I guess I do" Rory started laughing.

About half an hour later, Logan came back with a doctor. He looked to be about 65-70 years old.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Floyd" The old man said.

"Hi" Rory and Lorelai both said a little confused.

"What?" The new doctor asked.

"Hi!" Rory said loudly when she realized he was almost death.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter Rory Huntzberger!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory just smiled. "Logan" She said after a moment. "Can you please get me someone who doesn't have that life support button thingy"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logan, I don't want the doctor dieing when he delivers my baby! He's too old"

"Fine, I'll be back"

Logan finally found a doctor who Rory approved of.

"Okay, let's check to see how many centimeters you are dilated" Dr. Valerie said. She was a little chubby. She was around her later 30's and had no deep desire for any TV characters or celebrities.

"Okay"

"Well, Mrs. Huntzberger, you are 5 centimeters"

Rory just sighed. "I've already been in here for 7 hours. I want to give birth"

"I know"

After about 2 more hours, Rory was still only 5 centimeter. She finally fell asleep. So did Logan and Lorelai. Lorelai was sleeping on a couch across from the bed and Logan fell asleep on a small chair right next to Rory. 5 hours later, Rory woke up. The doctor had woken her up a few times to check on her, make sure she doesn't need anymore medicine, and check how many centimeters she was dilated. By the time Rory woke up, she was 8 centimeters. Rory had also woken up a few dozen times do to contractions.

"It should only be a little while longer" Lorelai said.

"Dr. Valerie, hi!" Rory exclaimed as she walked in. Rory had been in a much better mood ever since she woke up 30 minutes ago.

"Hi, well, I'm glad you're feeling a lot better"

"Yeah, I am. Um… I have a question for you"

"Yes, anything"

"Can I have coffee, please"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid all you can have is ice chips"

"Okay, fine"

"Don't worry you'll be able to…" Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"Oh…oh…this one really hurts! Ahh! Owe!" Rory yelled.

"I'm going to check how many centimeters you are, okay"

"O… Kay" Rory said between pants.

"We have to get you to the delivery room. The babies crowning"

"What?!" Rory shouted.

"You're having a baby"

"Now?!"

"Yes"

"But, I'm not ready"

"Whether you're ready or not, here it comes" The doctor said.

"I'll be here" Lorelai told Rory"

They wheeled Rory into the delivery room.

10 minutes later, Rory and Logan had their baby. Logan was sitting on the bed with Rory. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Hi, I'm your Mommy"

"And I'm you Daddy" Logan added.

Rory started rocking Lori back and forth in her arms. Logan played with her hands.

"Can I hold her?" Logan asked.

"Of course. Logan she's your daughter too; you don't have to ask" Rory was laughing a little.

"Hey Princess" Logan kissed Lori's forehead and so did Rory. Lori grabbed Logan's finger with one hand and Rory's finger with the other. Logan and Rory both laughed. "She's beautiful"

"She's perfect"

"Can I come in?" Rory looked up and saw her mom standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mom. Come in"

"How are you guys"

"Amazing" Rory said.

"Do you want to come meet your granddaughter?" Logan asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Mom, this is Lorelai Erin Huntzberger"

"Oh my God. I love that name" Logan handed Lorelai Lori. "Hi Lori. You have your daddy's hair. Oh and you have you mommy's eyes. You're my little sunshine" Lorelai kissed Lori's cheek and handed her to Rory. You two are so lucky"

"I know!" Rory exclaimed. The loud noise caused the baby to start fussing.

"Oh, no, baby"

All the sudden, Lorelai started singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

Rory and Logan joined in. "You make me happy when the skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away"


	11. I Love You Too

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

**_Chapter 11_**

**_I Love You Too_**

About a month later, Lorelai walked into Luke's for breakfast.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a couple days" Luke said as he came out from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I've been really busy"

"So, how are Rory and her family?"

"They're good. Lori is a beautiful, healthy, perfect little girl"

Luke nodded his head and smiled. "So…what can I get you?" Lorelai sat down.

"Um… French toast please"

"Coming right up"

As soon as Luke went into the kitchen, Kirk came in. He was wearing a magician's outfit complete with a cape, wand, and top hat. "Ladies and Gentlemen" he started, "who would like to see a magic trig?"

Lulu, who was sitting at the counter, raised her hand.

Luke came over to Lorelai with her food. "He lucky to have found Lulu" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Yep"

"Okay" Kirk continued, "May I have a volunteer?"

"Kirk, go away!"

"Not, yet, Luke. Now who would like to help me?"

Lorelai raised her hand.

"Don't encourage him" Luke pleaded.

Lorelai just ignored him.

"Lorelai, how nice of you to offer. Now, I need one more volunteer"

"Luke! Luke! Pick Luke!"

"Luke it is"

"Oh jeeze" Luke complained.

"Stop complaining Mr. Complainerson" Lorelai replied.

"Thank you both for volunteering"

"I did not volunteer!" Luke cut in.

"Please, Luke. Your negative attitude is making me look bad in front of my customers"

"_Your _customers!"

"Now, if you both give me your hands, I will handcuff them together and then when I put this cloth over them and pull it off, they will not be handcuffed anymore" Kirk said throughout the diner.

Kirk handcuffed Lorelai and Luke's hands together. He put the cloth over their hands, but when he pulled it off, their hands were still together.

"Kirk?" Lorelai asked.

"Um… I'll get the key" Kirk began to dig through his hat. When Kirk realized he didn't have it, he realized where it was. "I may have left it at the magic store"

"What!?" Luke asked anger in his voice.

"I said I may have left it in the magic store" He repeated.

"I swear to God" Luke started.

"Luke! Kirk, can you get it back?" Lorelai cut in before it became violent.

"Tonight by the latest"

"Good, now go!" Lorelai shooed Kirk off.

Meanwhile, Rory and Logan were home with their new baby.

Rory had just put Lori down for a nap. She sat down at the couch to eat lunch and read. Logan had gone to the store to get some more dippers.

Rory heard the front door open but continued to read her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Rory.

"_Shopaholic & Sister_. I've really gotten into Sophie Kinsella's books. Especially the Shopaholic series. You should try them"

"Aren't those chic books?"

"You're point being…"

"I don't want to read a chic book"

"Then I'll do it" Rory started reading out loud despite Logan's protest. "'Focus on your breathing' Chandra is saying. Oh, right. Yes. Breathing. Breathe in…breath out. Breathe in…breathe out. Breath- God my nails look fab. I had them done at the spa-little pink butterflies on a white background. And the antennae are little diamonds. They are so sweet. Except one seems to have fallen off. I must get that fixed"

Finally Logan had had enough. He snatched the book out of her hand and ran to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed. She jumped off the couch to get her book, but Logan held it out of her reach.

"Logan…" Rory whined.

"Ace…" Logan mocked Rory.

"Give me my book!"

"No!"

"Logan!" Rory started running towards him and eventually had him backed into a corner. She reached up and he captured her lips with his.

Rory pulled apart from him.

"You know, Ace, mad works for you"

"Fine, if you won't give me my book, I guess I will just have withhold sex from you"

"Here" Logan handed Rory her book.

"Morning!" A cheery Rory shouted out as she walked into the kitchen holding Lori. Logan was reading the paper and drinking coffee in his suit. It was his first day back to work since Lori was born.

"There are my two favorite girls" Logan got up from the table and kissed Rory lightly on the lips and kissed Lori on the head.

"Lori wanted to say bye-bye to Daddy before he went to work"

"I'm going miss you. Are you going to come say hi to Daddy at the office?"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait to see Daddy in the big newspaper room" Rory pretended to be Lori and talk in a baby voice.

"Good" Logan laughed. When are you coming?"

"I don't know. I'm going to stop by The Dragonfly then go to Luke's for lunch with my mom, so probably around 2:00"

"Okay, see you then" With that, Logan walked out the door.

"Hey, Michel! Where's my mom?" Rory asked as she walked into the Dragonfly. He was very interested in something on the computer.

"In hell I hope" Michel said dryly without looking up from the computer.

"Michel?"

"I don't know! She hasn't been in all day. He finally looked up at Rory, clearly annoyed. "Well, hi there" He said when he noticed Lori.

Rory laughed at how Michel can go from an annoying French man to a softy.

"Michel, this is Lori"

"Oh, that's right. Your mom told me that you had your baby. She's so adorable"

Rory laughed again. "You know, I should probably go. I'm going to go see if Mom's at Luke's"

Rory walked into Luke's and saw Lorelai following Luke around the diner. She found it very amusing.

"Mom," Rory called out.

"Hey, Kiddo!"

"WH…what…what are you doing?" Rory stuttered.

"Kirk handcuffed us together and lost the key" Lorelai told her holding up her and Luke's hand.

"That makes sense" Rory said, nodding her head. "Hi, Luke"

"Hey, Rory"

Lorelai dragged Luke with her when she walked over to see Rory and Lori.

She hugged Rory and played with Lori or a moment.

"So, how are things?" Rory asked. She, Lorelai, and Luke sat down.

"Good. There are a bunch of tourists from California coming to stay at the inn. They booked all the rooms"

"Awesome. Luke?"

"Things are good too. I got jury duty and that starts next week, but that is pretty much it"

"How are you?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Their great. I can't tell you how much I love Lori and how happy I am to have her. And Logan went back to work today and we're going to see him later"

Lorelai laughed. "Wasn't it the best moment when she first held your finger?"

"Yeah, and the first time she smiled at me"

Lorelai nodded. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Coffee and chili fries please"

"Okay. Be back soon" Then she and Luke walked into the kitchen.

Rory walked into the big building. She started walking towards Logan's office. She got to the door, but before she could open it, a nasally voice stopped her.

"You can't go in there"

Rory turned around to see a thin woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties, and long, black hair. She guessed it was, Vivian, Logan's new secretary.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm his wife"

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that, I would be a _very_ rich woman"

"No. I really am his wife' Rory walked up to the desk and showed the Vivian her ring. She didn't wait for an answer; she just walked back to Logan's office.

"Ma'am! That is Mr. Huntzberger's office. _Nobody _can go in there without his approval!"

"Please, don't call me Ma'am. It makes me feel old"

"I'm going to have to call security" Just then, Logan walked out of his office.

"Hey, Ace!" Logan walked over to his wife and kissed her hard on the lips. He then kissed Lori on the forehead.

"Hi, Daddy" Rory said in a baby voice. Logan took Lori out of her car seat carrier and held her.

"Oh, Rory, this is my new secretary, Vivian. Vivian, this is my wife, Rory and my daughter, Lori."

"Hi" Rory said with a triumphant smile. Vivian just had a blank look.

"Let's go in my office" He walked into his office and Rory followed. As she past Vivian, she stuck her tongue out at her.

When they got into the office, Logan started tossing Lori in the air. He got a whiff of her breath.

Rory was sitting in a chair and was happily watching the two interact.

"Ace?"

"Yeah"

"Why does her breath smell like coffee?"

"Aren't you!" Rory said, trying to confuse Logan to dodge the question. But, Logan knew her far too well.

"Don't even thing of trying to confuse me and make me forget that you're feeding our month old daughter coffee"

"But she likes it" Rory whined.

"It isn't good for her"

"My mom fed me coffee when I was a baby; I turned out fine. I even learned how to make coffee by the time I was 3"

"You had coffee when you were a baby?" Logan asked with disbelief.

Rory nodded.

"Fine, just don't give her too much" Logan sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "I promise"

"Good" Logan kissed Rory again.

It was already 6:00 and Kirk wasn't back with the key, so Luke and Lorelai were still handcuffed together. Nobody was in the diner.

"Lorelai, can we go for a walk please?" Luke asked a little nervous.

"Um…sure" Lorelai could tell he was nervous.

They went outside and started walking towards the town square.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked as soon as they got outside.

"Well, I need to ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"Do you still love me?"

"Do I…? Oh umm"

Luke cut her off. "Cause I still love you"

Lorelai waited a long moment before answering. "Yeah. I do"

"Do you want to maybe…? I don't know… start things up again?"

"I would love that"

"Tomorrow night? Dinner?"

"Sounds good"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00?

Lorelai nodded. They walked back to the diner to find Kirk waiting for them. He undid the handcuffs, Lorelai said by, and walked back home, happy about what just happened.

**Hope you like it! Give me reviews!**


	12. An Inappropriate Joke and a Funeral

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a big, huge, writers block.**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_An Inappropriate Joke and a Funeral _**

"Ready?" Rory asked her mom. They were standing outside Emily and Richard's house. Lori was with them and Logan had to work late so he wasn't there.

"Nope" Tonight was also the night that Lorelai was going to tell her parents that she was back with Luke. They had gone out a few times by now and they were just like they had been before the whole breakup thing.

"Ready?" Rory asked again after a moment.

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah"

They walked up to the door and Rory rang the door bell. A new maid answered the door.

"Hello" She said in her sweet voice.

"Hi. We're here for to have dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Hitler" Lorelai said.

"Um…excuse me?"

"We're the daughter, the granddaughter, and the great granddaughter" Rory cut in.

"Oh. Come in"

They handed her their coats as Emily walked in.

"Hello, Lorelai, Rory. How are you?"

"Good Grandma"

"Yeah, what she said"

"Wonderful. How's, Logan, Rory?"

"Great. He had to work late so he couldn't be here"

"Too bad. So, how's Lori?"

"Great" Rory handed Emily Lori.

"Meredith, please go check on dinner" Emily told the maid.

"Yes, Ma'am" With that, the maid headed off to the kitchen. She had dark skin, she was tall, very skinny, she was around 25 or so, and she had beautiful, long, black, silky hair.

Lorelai, Rory, and Emily walked into the living room, where Richard was reading.

"Hello, girls" Richard said, setting down his book.

"Hi Grandpa"

"Hi, Dad" They all sat down. As, Richard got there drinks, Lorelai spoke again. "So, Grandma, did you steal one of the contestants from America's Next Top Model?"

"Excuse me"

"Was Tyra Banks mad?"

"Who? Lorelai, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Your new maid looks like a model. It's sad you had to resort to taking someone else's model. Do you have her model your clothes before you by them? I mean, it would totally be a drag to have to change in the changing room when there are all those other people in there changing too. So why not have someone else do it"

Rory laughed, Richard ignored Lorelai, and Emily rolled her eyes and commented. "I'm never not sorry I ask these questions"

Meredith came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Emily put Lori in a high chair she had bought. She would do anything to keep Lori in her life. Unlike Lorelai, Rory didn't runaway and keep Lori from her.

Rory and Lorelai just stared at their dinner.

"Mom, what is this?" Lorelai asked.

"Green bean and onion stuffed whiting"

Rory and Lorelai both made a disgusting face.

"But it has eyes" Rory said, terrified.

"Eat around them"

"Mom, can I have something else" Lorelai asked like a 5 year old.

"No"

"But, Mom" Lorelai whined. "It's icky fish"

"If you don't want it, don't eat it" Richard said.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"Does anyone know where the saying 'you are what you eat' comes from?"

Rory snickered. She had quit eating the 'icky fish' and began feeding Lori.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Where did the saying 'you are what you eat' come from" Lorelai repeated.

"I don't know" Richard said.

Emily shook her head.

"Well, if it's true, then I'm fast, cheap, and easy!" Lorelai laughed.

This time, Rory almost spit out her drink. Emily almost choked on her food and Richard just sat there stunned.

"Lorelai! What kind of sick joke is that?" Emily asked, also stunned.

"A funny one"

"Well, it's inappropriate"

"Chicken" Rory said, once they were outside of the Gilmore Mansion. Lorelai hadn't told her parents that she was back with Luke.

"I'm not a chicken. I just didn't…I'm a chicken" With that Lorelai walked to her car and Rory followed.

Rory walked into the dark house and turned on the light to find Logan sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Hey" Rory said as she walked into the nursery and put Lori in her crib. She came back out sat next to Logan. "How was work?"

Logan just shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

Logan waited a moment before answering. "Rory, my grandfather's dead"

"Oh my God. Logan, I'm so sorry. What happened?" By now she was cuddled up against him and was rubbing his back. He was holding her close.

"He had a stroke. The doctors thought he was going to live. But, he died 2 hours ago"

"Well, shouldn't you be there?"

"I'm going tomorrow"

"When's the funeral?"

"Sunday"

"Okay. You should get some sleep"

"I'm not tired"

"Do you want something to eat?"

Logan just shook his head.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No, you go to bed. I'll be there in a little while"

"Okay" Rory kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. She started walking away but turned back. "Are you sure there isn't anything you need me to do? We can wallow. I'm an expert on wallowing"

Logan chuckled. "No thanks. Night, Ace"

"Okays. Love you" She kissed him again. This time on the mouth.

"Love you too"

Sunday was here and Logan and Rory were getting ready for the funeral. Lori was with Lorelai. Rory was waiting downstairs for Logan. She had been waiting for about 10 minutes and they were late.

"Logan?!" No response.

"Logan?!" Rory asked 3 minutes later. She sighed.

Rory walked into her and Logan's room, only to find Logan just sitting on the bed. He looked so sad. She went and sat next to him.

"Baby, we have to go pay our condolences"

Logan nodded.

They walked into the funeral home. There were black flowers everywhere and everyone was mingling. People actually looked happy. Other than all the black, it didn't look like a funeral.

Shira walked up to them as soon as she saw them.

"You're late" She said strictly.

"Sorry, Mom. My fault." Logan said softly.

Shira just rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Logan. Don't act so sad. Do you want people to see you like this? They're think you're weak"

"But, my grandfather just died. You don't expect me to be sad"

"The world doesn't stop just because someone dies" Then she stormed away.

"Logan? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine" He walked over to the bar.

Rory followed him. When she got to him, he already had a drink. He knew she was behind him. "Why_ am_ I even sad? I hated him. He was a horrible, cruel, old man"

"But, he was still you're grandfather, Logan. No matter how horrible he was, that fact doesn't change"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

Rory kissed Logan on the lips softly. He smirked.

"See, there's that annoying smirk I know and love"

Shira had been watching them. She felt bad that she had scolded Logan for being upset about Elias' death. She also noticed how Rory was able to make Logan feel better. She also had to admit, she liked Rory's personality. Rory was also capable of throwing great parties. And, she's a Gilmore. Maybe she isn't that bad. Rory's good for Logan. I think I finally understand why Logan loves her.

**Hey! I know this is a little shorter then most of the chapters. Anyway, reviews are loved!**


	13. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! And I know a lot of you were hoping that that Shira would like Rory. Don't worry. You got your wish!**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Like Mother, Like Daughter_**

The next day, Rory woke up to find Logan still sleeping. She looked at the clock. It read 7:00. Rory thought it was odd that he wasn't getting ready for work. Her thoughts interrupted when Lori started crying. She walked in to Lori's room and picked her up. She brought her out to the kitchen and got a bottle from the fridge. She sat down in a rocking chair and started feeding her as she rocked. A few minutes later, Logan came in the living room.

"Morning" He said tiredly as he walked over and gave Rory and Lori and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. Why aren't you at work?"

"Huh. I over slept. I'm late. I need to get ready" He started walking back to the bedroom.

"Logan"

He turned around.

"Maybe you should stay home today. You obviously aren't in any condition to work your butt off"

"You know, I think that's a good idea. We can have a family day. We can go to the zoo and have a picnic in the park"

"Yeah! That sounds like so much fun. I'll go get ready"

"Ace, its only 7:15"

Rory looked back down at Lori to see her sleeping.

"I'm going back to bed!" With that, she put Lori back in bed and lay back down. She was asleep within 10 minutes.

3 hours later, they were walking around at the zoo. They had already seen the elephants, zebras, monkeys, bears, and they had stopped to get coffee 10 times and now they were heading over to the petting zoo.

"Come Lori. Do you want to pet the animals?" Rory asked once they were there.

Lori clapped her hands. She just learned how to clap her hands and she loved doing it.

Rory and Logan laughed. Logan picked her up and walked into the petting zoo with her; Rory walking next to them.

"Do you want to pet the emu?" Rory asked.

"Emu!" Lori responded.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! That's my girl. Logan, did you just hear what _my_ daughter said?"

"Yes" Logan said laughing. He kissed Lori on the forehead. "Can you say it again?"

Lori was quiet.

"Emu" Rory said, in hopes of getting her to say it again.

"Emu!" Lori repeated.

After Rory and Logan let Lori pet the animals, they were walking over to see the tigers.

"So um…when did Lori become _your_ daughter?"

"She said emu, Logan, emu. She's _my_ daughter"

"True" Logan rolled his eyes.

Once they had looked at all the animals at the zoo, they went to the park to have a picnic.

"Just wait 'til you see what I packed" Rory said, excitedly.

"What are you talking about? I packed the lunch"

"But, I unpacked what you packed, then packed it again with what I wanted"

Logan laughed. "What did you pack, Ace?"

"Pop tarts, Mac and cheese, chips, pie, and Baby food. Oh and lots and lots of coffee"

After they finished eating, Logan and Rory took Lori to the play ground.

Logan was about to put Lori in the baby swing when Rory stopped him.

"No, don't! What are you doing?"

"Um…putting Lori in the swing" Logan said.

"Lori is _not_ going to swing in that swing. And as long as I can help it, she never will"

"What's wrong with swings?"

"When I was 11…I had a very dramatic experience with a swing"

"What happened?" Logan asked, worried.

"Well, I was at school, and there was a public playground across from the field from the school. And my teacher would take us there sometimes. They always had a swing set, but they never had swings 'cause they were stolen or something. Then one day, we went there, and they had gotten new swings. I got…into the baby swing…and got stuck. The fire department…had to come cut me out"

Logan started laughing so hard. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie about something like that? It was horrible. I mean, I was laughing when I first got stuck, but then the pain started. I thought I was going to have to have my legs amputated!"

"I'm sorry. You're right. That must have been very dramatic and scary for you" He tried to stop laughing, but found it impossible. Rory shot him a glare.

Rory fell down on the couch once they walked into their house. Logan put Lori down for a nap. He came back out and sat down next to Rory who laid her head down on his lap. He ran his fingers throw her chestnut brown hair.

"What time is it?" Rory asked quietly, after a minute.

Logan looked over at the clock. "3:30"

Rory sighed. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

Rory thought about it for a minute. "_You've Got Mail_"

Logan got up and put the movie in. Rory was talking along with the movie. Logan just smiled.

Half way through the movie, Rory began ranting. "Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks are great together. How does she not know it's him? It's so obvious! And is that her boyfriend? It doesn't make sense, they live together, but they don't seem to be in love, but at the same time, they do. Same with Tom and the other girl. Why can't they just work things out?"

"You know who I think is great together. Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler on _The Wedding Singer_"

"Oh, yeah, totally. Best couple ever…" Rory was interrupted by Lori crying. Rory got up and she and Logan walked into the nursery and Rory picked her up. "Why are you fussing baby?" Rory cooed. She turned to Logan. "Can you get some baby food and order pizza please"

"Of course"

The next day, Logan went to go back to work.

Rory had just put Lori down for a nap and went out to the living room and turned on the TV. Rory was nice and comfy in her Yale sweats. She picked up the phone and ordered Chinese. She had just started eating when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She dragged herself over to the door. She was surprised to see who she saw. "Shira?

**HAHA Cliffhanger! Oh and by the way, that swing story is true. It happened to me last year at school. People still tease me about it! LOL!**


	14. Making a Mends

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter!**

**_Chapter 1 4_**

**_Making a Mends_**

_Previously, on Happily Ever After…_

_The next day, Logan went to go back to work. _

_Rory had just put Lori down for a nap and went out to the living room and turned on the TV. Rory was nice and comfy in her Yale sweats. She picked up the phone and ordered Chinese. She had just started eating when she heard a knock at the door._

"_Coming!" She dragged herself over to the door. She was surprised to see who she saw. "Shira?_

"Hello Rory" Shira said nervously.

"Hi. Um…Logan's not here. He's at work"

"I know. I'm actually here to see you"

"Oh…um…okay. Come in" Rory moved aside and Shira walked in. She looked around for a moment. "This is a beautiful house"

"Thanks" Rory was still caught off guard and confused.

"So, where's Lori?"

"Sleeping"

Shira nodded her head. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rory asked, breaking it.

"Yes please"

"There's Chinese"

"Well, Chinese sound wonderful. As long as it's prepared properly. Because it can be very unsafe if it's not"

"I ordered it from the little fast food Chinese place down the street"

Well, I'll try a little"

Rory handed her chopsticks. "Help yourself. Do you want something to drink? We have sodas, milk, water, and coffee"

"I'll try a soda"

Rory went into the kitchen to get the drink. She was even more confused then ever. Not only was Shira here, but she was being nice to her, she was eating fast food, and now, she was drinking a soda!

Rory walked back out and handed Shira her drink.

"I haven't had a soda in, well, 40 years"

"You're kidding! I drink sodas all the time!" Rory blurted out, forgetting how awkward this was. Once she realized it, she was quiet. She picked up a Chinese container and started eating. Shira watched Rory and began eating out of a container too.

After a few minutes, Rory decided to confront her. "Why are you here?"

Shira sighed. "I know we aren't on the best terms, but I would like to change that. I was wrong about you. You_ are_ good for this family and you _are_ for my son. I know I've said some horrible things to and about you in the past, and I truly am sorry. So, if we could just… start over, I would be more then grateful"

Rory sat there, wide eyed by what Shira had said. But she recovered quickly. "I would like that too"

Shira's face lit up with happiness. "Wonderful!" She got up and walked over to Rory and gave her a hug.

"Do you want to watch a movie? It would be the perfect way to start over"

"That sounds great, dear"

"Want to watch _Pippi Longstocking_?"

"Isn't that a children's movie?"

"No! It's a heartfelt movie about a girl who's trying to make it on her own"

Shira laughed and nodded her head.

4 hours later, Logan walked in to find his mom and Rory talking and laughing, while watching _Charlie's Angels Full Throttle._

"Hey, Ace, Mom. Um… what are you doing here, Mom?" Logan asked.

"Logan, relax. Rory and I are just having a little fun"

"Yeah. We watched _Pippi Longstocking, Charlie's Angels_, and we are almost done with _Charlie's Angles Full Throttle_. This movie is one of the only sequels that doesn't suck"

"Okay" Logan asked, confused.

"Well, it's getting late, I should be going now" Shira got up and gathered her things. "Bye, Rory, bye Logan" And she walked out.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, once his mother shut the door.

"Okay, so, I was just eating lunch, and then I heard a knock at the door, so, I answered it, and it was your Mom! At first I thought she was here to see you, but then I found out that she wanted to make a mends with me. She said that she realized I was good for you, and that I am good enough to be a Huntzberger. We started off talking, awkwardly, and then we ended up laughing, and watching movies. I even got her to eat takeout, and watch Pippi Longstocking, Logan. Pippi Longstocking!" Rory smiled, as she finished all in one breath.

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" Logan asked, smiling back.

"I'm over the moon about this! You're mom finally likes me. I don't have to be upset about my mother-in-law hating me anymore"

"Why were you upset about her hating you before? I thought you didn't care"

"I didn't _really_ care about it a lot, but I mean, she's your mom, and I don't want my mother-in-law against the marriage"

Logan laughed about how happy she was about this. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. "I'm happy too, Ace. I'm happy too" Logan said through the kiss.

A loud cry broke their kiss. Logan and Rory walked into Lori's room and Rory picked her up. She fed her a bottle and realized that she was falling asleep again. She put Lori back in her crib and her and Logan walked into their room. They got into their pajamas and got comfy on the bed, Logan holding Rory.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rory asked.

"Italian?" Logan offered.

Rory nodded.

Logan ordered the food and brought a plate in the bedroom for Rory.

"Guess what" Logan said.

"You found out you have a twin and you two were separated at birth?"

"Why yes I did" Logan laughed.

"I asked Finn to baby-sit Lori Saturday night"

"You asked _Finn _to baby-sit?"

"Finn's good with Lori!" Logan defended. "He loves her and she loves him"

"Lori's 11 months old, she doesn't even know what love is"

"Please?" He pleaded. "We haven't had a night to our selves since she was born. I just want a romantic night alone with my wife" Logan pouted.

"I don't know. I don't feel right leaving Lori home alone yet"

"She won't be alone, she'll be with Finn"

"Tomato, tamato"

**One, sorry this chapter took so long to be updated. Two, sorry it's so short. I just couldn't really get into writing this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get into the next few though. **


	15. Satuday Night

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**_Chapter 15_**

Saturday night was here and Rory and Logan were waiting for Finn to arrive.

"I'm going to go check on Lori one more time before we leave" Rory said quickly and started to walk away before Logan could stop her. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough.

"Ace, you have checked on her 5 times in the past 10 minutes. She's sleeping. She's fine"

"But…" Rory began to protest, but was interrupted by Logan.

"You're becoming one of those over protective mothers who their kids end up resenting cause they don't let them do anything"

"I am not!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Logan answered it to find Finn on the other side.

"Hey, Mate!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey, Finn" Logan moved aside for Finn to come in.

"Hi, Love." He kissed Rory on the cheek. "Where's Little Love?"

"She's sleeping. What's in the bag?" Rory asked, when she had just noticed he had a big bag with him.

"I brought some stuff for Lori"

"Finn, that was very nice of you. What did you bring?"

"I brought some coloring books, crayons, some movies, and toys" He replied as he pulled out each idem.

"Finn, Lori can't color. She's only a baby"

"Well, I know that. But, I was just thinking, if she's a genius, she can color at 11 months old, and I want to be there. That way, if she's a genius, possibly an evil genius, maybe she won't kill me in her attempt for world domination. She'll make me her right hand man instead"

Rory got a terrified look on her face. She hurried over to Logan and whispered, "I can't leave my baby alone with this man! He's insane"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Bye Finn, we'll be back by 12:00 at the latest"

"No need to hurry, Mate. Bye, Love"

Logan practically pushed Rory out the door before she could say anything.

"Logan!" She whined.

"Rory!" He whined back, mocking her. "Can't we just go have a nice dinner together? No baby. Just you and me?"

"Fine" Rory gave in.

"Good" Logan pulled out a blindfold.

"Logan, no! I'm not putting that on"

"Please" He pleaded. "I have a surprise for you"

"Okay, but this surprise better good. And this the last time I'm _ever_ putting another blindfold on"

"We'll see about that, Ace" Logan smirked.

It didn't take long for the reporter in Rory to take over.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, Ace"

"Why not?"

"You'll have to wait and find out"

"Are we going to dinner?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no"

"Are you taking me to a library after hours, then you try and get me to do it right there, all the while you're in love with you're secretary?"

"Damn, you figured it out"

"Come one. Tell me where we're going! I hate not being in the know" Rory mustered up her best pout.

"Your little pout is not going to work on me"

"You're lucky I'm blindfolded, otherwise I'd be giving you my best bambi eyes that you couldn't say no to"

"Thank God"

"Please, please, please, tell me where we're going"

"Stop it! We're here"

"Can I take my blindfold off?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Not yet" Logan got out of the drivers side and went over to help Rory get out. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the building. He pulled off the blindfold and she gasped.

"Oh my God! Logan, did you do all this?" Rory asked as she took in all her gatherings. Logan nodded. They were in Rory's favorite restaurant, except, it was totally empty, other than a band and the waiters. The band started playing 'I Will Be There' by Britney Spears. "Our song!"

"Do you like it?" Logan asked, knowing very well she did.

Rory replied by jumping into his arms and gave him a big, romantic kiss on the lips.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes!"

The host showed them to there seat which was in a private room.

"You'll waiter will be here in a moment"

"Thank you" Logan said.

"Logan, you didn't have to do this"

"I know. But I wanted to"

Rory smiled as Logan leaned over to kiss her.

Finn and Lori were watching _The Little Mermaid_. Sebastian had just finished singing _Under the Sea _and Lori stated laughing and clapping her hands.

Finn started laughing too. "This is my favorite movie. Ariel is hot!" Lori just stared at him.

"Finn. Finn. Finn. Come on, can't you say Finn? Say Finny, Little Love" He tried to get her to say his name. Rory and Logan had told him that she was staring to talk. She could almost speak in complete sentences.

"Finn!"

"Bloody hell! You said my name!" Then Finn started laughing and clapping too.

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" Lori said.

"They're on a date, then they're going to have sex, then they're going to be home"

"Sex!"

"Oh shit!"

"Oh shit!" Lori repeated.

"No. No. No"

"Sex!"

"Rory and Logan are going to kill me" Finn said quietly. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled.

"Bwoody hell!" Lori said in her baby voice.

"I really need to watch what I say"

Rory and Logan had their food and were almost finished eating.

"I wonder how Lori and Finn are doing" Rory said.

"I thought you calmed down" Logan replied.

"I am calm. I just…"

"Ace, we'll be home soon. I'm sure they're fine. Finn may be Finn, but he can still be responsible when he needs to. And Lori loves him"

"I guess you're right"

"Come on, let's get out of here. I have another surprise for you"

"I thought we were going to get dessert"

"We will. Just not here" Logan paid the bill and they left. Rory was blindfolded again, against her protests.

While they drove, it was silent. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Rory spoke.

"I think I'm going to get a job"

"Really? You do know that in order to accomplish that, you'll have to get somebody else to watch Lori. You won't be to stay with her all day" Logan teased.

"I know! I think we should hire a nanny"

"You're okay with some stranger watching our daughter, but not okay with Finn"

"Yep"

"May I ask what exactly is wrong with Finn?"

"Logan, I love Finn. But he's just a little…well he's…no you may not"

"Fine, we can hire a nanny"

"Thank you. However, I _am_ going to hire the best possible nanny. I am going to do a background check him or her and I'm going to talk to their past employers. So we will have nothing to worry about"

"A background check?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with wanting my baby in the best possible care while we aren't home?"

"Nope. Not at all"

"Good. Are we almost there?"

"Yes. We're there now"

"Finally"

Logan helped Rory and pulled off her blindfold.

"Logan, it's beautiful" They were on a cliff that over looked the city. There was a moonlight picnic set up with desserts.

"I'm glad you like it"

Rory kissed Logan and ran towards the picnic.

"Ooh! Ice cream, cake, pie, brownies. All yummy food!"

Logan laughed.

"What?"

"You look cute when you're excited, Ace" Logan smirked

Rory blushed.

After they ate their dessert, they laid down on the blanket, staring up at the stars, while cuddling.

"This is beautiful" Rory sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you" Logan leaned in to kiss her softly. But she had other ideas. She deepened the kiss and pulled Logan on top of her. She quickly took off his jacket. He cupper her face with his hands and she ran her hands through his hair. She moved her hands down and unbuttoned his shirt. Within minutes, they had both discarded all articles of clothing.

Finn had just put Lori to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said in his heavy Australian accent.

"Um… is Rory Gilmore there?" the person on the other end asked rather nervously.

"No she's not. And her name isn't Rory Gilmore anymore. It's Rory Huntzberger. Can I take a message?"

"No. I'll just call back"

"Okay. But, what's your name?"

The only answer he got was the dial tone.

Finn was just confused by the call.

3 hours later, Rory and Logan arrived home and found Finn asleep on the couch.

"Wow. I guess Lori really tired him out" Rory and Logan shared a laugh. Rory threw a blanket over him and went into Lori's room to check on her and Logan followed.

"See, everything's in one piece" Logan said, rubbing Rory's back.

"Yeah, I guess so"

She and Logan went to their bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Rory woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. She walked out to the kitchen where she found Logan cooking breakfast and Finn playing with Lori. She smiled at the sight of her family and friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She ran into the bedroom, where she had left the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Dean?"

**Cliffhanger! Okay, so I was able to get this up a lot sooner cause I loved writing this chapter. Give me reviews!**


	16. Dean

**I know several of you are worried that Dean is going to be a problem. Well, he is. I don't want to give too much away, but don't worry. Our favorite couple is strong and they love each other. And if I don't want a happy ending, Rory will end up with Dean. But, I love happy endings. And for all I care, Dean can kiss my tush:)! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Dean_**

_Previously on Happily Ever After:_

_The next morning Rory woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. She walked out to the kitchen where she found Logan cooking breakfast and Finn playing with Lori. She smiled at the sight of her family and friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She ran into the bedroom, where she had left the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rory?"_

"_Dean?" _

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Hi"

Rory closed the door and started talking in whispers so Logan wouldn't hear.

"Why are you calling?"

"I just needed to talk to you"

"How did you get my number?"

"It's amazing what you can find in a phone book" Dean chuckled. "Listen, Rory, I miss you and I still love you. I know you're married to that rich ass. I've seen you two together. But, I know you don't love him, Rory. I know you still love me! You and I belong together, Rory!" By now, Dean was yelling.

She couldn't believe him. And she definitely couldn't understand what she had seen in him years ago. "I can't believe you, Dean! One, you don't know anything about Logan. He's not an ass! Two, I don't love you. I love Logan more than you could ever know or understand. And three, you and I don't belong together. Logan and I belong together. He and I are soul mates!"

"You just keep telling yourself that. But, I'm not going to give up! In the end, it will be you and me. And I swear, if I ever see that Logan guy, I will kick his ass!"

"Dean! Dean!" But Rory was only left with a dial tone.

She walked back out into the kitchen with a nervous look on her face.

"Ace, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, um…nothing. Everything's fine. It was just Grandma on the phone. You know, ranting about how she called me and I didn't call her back." Rory walked over to the table where her breakfast was waiting for her.

Logan could tell she was hiding something. He decided to let it go for now, though. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Hey, Ace. I have to go to work today. Linda quit so I have to line up some interviews for tomorrow"

"What? I loved Linda. She was so sweet. And her grandchildren are so cute!" Vivian had been fired shortly after Lori was born. She didn't quite understand the concept of being a secretary. She thought she was more important then Logan himself and she thought she could treat anyone the way she wanted.

"I know, but she wants to be able to spend more time with her family"

"Okay. How long will you be there?"

"I don't know. I should be home by 4:00"

"Okay"

"I have to go soon, so I'm going to get in the shower" Logan kissed Rory on the head and walked into the master bathroom.

Finn, who had watched the whole conversation, walked over to Rory.

"What's wrong, Love?" He asked as he handed her Lori.

"It's noth…"

Finn interrupted her. "Love, don't say it's nothing, it's obviously nothing"

Rory was quiet while she bounced Lori on her knee. She finally realized that she wasn't going to get out of answering Finn. She took a deep breath and faced the music. "Finn, do you remember the 'Male Yale' party my grandparents threw for me?"

"Of course"

"You remember how my boyfriend broke up with me in front of all you guys?"

"Yes. What was his name?"

"Dean"

"That's right. What about him?"

"He called"

"He called?! What did he want?" Finn asked, very shocked.

"He said that he still loves me and he's going to get me back and he said that if he sees Logan, he's going to beat him up"

"Oh my God. How does he even know about Logan?"

"Apparently he's seen us together. I just know what to do"

"You have to tell Logan, Love"

"I know. But I don't know how. What if he gets mad? What if he doesn't trust me?"

"You'll never know 'til you find out"

"Wow, Finn. That is probably the best advice you've ever given"

"I try. Not hard, but I try"

Rory laughed, which caused Lori to laugh too.

"Finn!" Lori exclaimed.

"Lori! You said Finn's name! Wow!"

"Yeah. Something I taught her last night" Finn said, leaving the other part of last night out of the conversation.

"What else did Uncle Finn teach you?"

"Sex?" Lori asked with her hands up doing the question sign thing.

"What?" Rory asked, laughing lightly, thinking she misunderstood.

"Umm...uh…" Finn stuttered.

"Finn?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Love?"

"You taught my daughter about sex?!"

"Bwoody Hell!"

Rory's eyes widened. "Finn!"

"I just want you to know, I feel really ashamed of my self"

"Did teach my baby anything else?"

"No" He visibly lied.

"Oh shit!" Lori yelled.

Rory just stared at Finn and he smiled innocently.

It had been about 2 hours since Logan had left for work and Finn thought it would be best if he left too. Rory was feeding Lori when the phone rang again. She prayed to God that it wasn't Dean. But when she saw the familiar number on the caller id, she relaxed.

"Hi Mom"

"Hey Kiddo! What's up?"

"Nothing really"

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me this afternoon"

"Ooh! Sounds fun. I saw the cutest shoes at Guess. I totally have to have them! What time?"

"Want to meet at the food court for lunch at about 12:00 then we'll go from there?"

"Yeah, see you in a little while. Bye!"

"Bye- Bye!"

Lorelai always had a habit of cheering Rory up, even if she didn't know she was doing it.

Rory met Lorelai in the food court at the agreed time. Lorelai ran over and gave her daughter a hug the instant she saw her.

"Mini Me!"

"Mom! Hey"

"How's my favorite daughter?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Are you insinuating that I have another daughter and like her more than you?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well, I'd love to meet her"

Lorelai and Rory shared a laugh. They sat down and Rory discovered that Lorelai had already got the food. There was Chinese, Mexican, Pizzas, burgers, chili fries, burritos, and drinks, including sodas, ice tea, Orange Julius, and of course, coffee.

Lorelai fed Lori chili fries while she and Rory caught up.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

Rory sighed before continuing. "Have you seen Dean around town?"

"Come to think of it, I may have seen him leaving Doose's Market the other day while I was walking into the diner, but I couldn't tell if it was him or not. I'll keep an eye out for him though. What brought this up?" Lorelai asked concerned.

Rory explained everything to her mom and for the first time, Lorelai was speechless. However, after she recovered, she pretty much gave Rory the same advice Finn did. They continued shopping and that got Rory's mind off it.

Logan had been looking over applications that Linda had left him. She still had a week left so Logan had to hire someone before then. Luckily, some of the potential applicants were able to come in for an interview today. So far, he had interviewed 2 people. One was a woman named Jeanne. She was a very old woman who looked like she would drop any day now. Not to mention she was hard at hearing and had never used a computer a day in her life. The next interview wasn't much better. It was a gay guy named Jared who kept eyeing Logan and actually pinched his butt on the way out.

After the last interview, Logan walked out of his office and found a tall guy who looked vaguely familiar, yelling at Linda.

"I'm sorry, sir you can't see Mr. Huntzberger right now. You need and appointment"

"Linda, it's okay" Logan said walking up to the counter. "Can I help you?" Logan asked. The guy's head was turned to him, but Logan still thought he knew him. The guy turned around with an angry look on his face and punched Logan in the face before he had a chance to react, causing him to fall.

"Oh my God! Mr. Huntzberger, are you okay?" Linda asked, franticly.

"Yeah, I am"

"Stay away from Rory!" The guy said, once Logan had gotten back up.

That very moment, Logan was sure he knew who it was.

"You're Dean. Aren't you?"

"That's right. And if you don't leave my girl alone, I will do so much more then punch you. She and I are in love, and you're just in the way. You should watch your back" With that, Dean left. He had seen Logan walk into the office and was waiting for the right time to confront him.

When Logan came home, Rory was already back. His eye had swelled up and now he had a big black eye. He saw Rory sitting on the couch with her nose in a book. She looked up after she realized he was home.

"What happened?!"

"Dean came by the office today" Logan said, clearly pissed.

"Oh jeeze. Logan, what did he do?"

"He punched me before I had any idea what was going on"

"Logan, I'm so sorry"

"Rory, tell me the truth, have you been in contact with Dean?"

Rory stayed silent.

"Rory?" He began to grow impatient.

"He called this morning"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled.

"I didn't know how! I was afraid you would take it the wrong way. I'm glad I was wrong" Rory said sarcastically.

"I had a right to know that my wife is speaking to her crazy ex-boyfriend!"

"I'm not speaking to him. I spoke to him. Once!" She yelled back.

"Are you seeing him behind my back?"

"What! NO! Why would you even think that? I love you Logan. You're the only one for me" By now Rory had tears forming in her eyes.

"Then why did that jackass say you were in love?"

"He obviously still isn't over me. But, that feeling isn't mutual, okay? I love you! I love you!"

"I don't think I can do this?" Logan now had tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She was crying uncontrollably.

"I just…I just think I need some time to cool off. I need to think. I'll be a Finn's"

Logan stormed out of the house and left Rory on her knees. She walked into Lori's room and watched her sleep for a minute before she woke up. Rory picked her up and sat in a rocking chair as she rocked daughter as she kept crying.

**Sad! I love reviews! (Hint, hint)** **Just to let you know, Dean is going to be the only ex-boyfriend coming into the story. The way I see it, Dean is the kind of guy who would beat Logan up. (Or at least try! LOL!) And Jess, he just wants Rory to be happy and if that means she's with Logan then so be it. He won't try anything. **


	17. The Dean Thing

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_The Dean Thing_**

_Previously on Happily Ever After:_

"_I don't think I can do this" Logan now had tears in his eyes._

"_What do you mean?" She was crying uncontrollably. _

"_I just…I just think I need some time to cool off. I need to think. I'll be a Finn's"_

_Logan stormed out of the house and left Rory on her knees. She walked into Lori's room and watched her sleep for a minute before she woke up. Rory picked her up and sat in a rocking chair as she rocked daughter as she kept crying._

"Finn?" Logan yelled, storming into his apartment.

"What's up, Mate? Bloody Hell! What happened to your eye?"

"Rory's ex-boyfriend punched me and told me to stay away for her"

"Well, why aren't you home with Rory?"

"She and I had a fight. I think I just need some time. Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Of course. So, um… Dean punched you?"

"Yeah. He just showed up at the office, punched me, then told me to stay away from 'his girl' and…wait, how did you know it was Dean?"

"Well, Mate, I just…"

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She told me after he called this morning, while you were getting ready for work"

"So she told you, but she didn't tell me? I'm her husband!"

"Logan, Mate, she was afraid of how you would take it and she didn't know how to tell you. It's not her fault about the whole Dean thing. Just see what she has to say. Talk to her" Finn said. "Calmly!" He quickly added.

"You just don't get it. I'm not mad about the Dean thing. Maybe I was at first, but I'm over it now. What I'm upset about is that she lied to me. She _lied_ to me Finn. How can I trust her in the future? What if another crazy ex-boyfriend shows up? Or what if the problem is that she doesn't trust me. A relationship doesn't have anything without trust!" By now he was yelling again.

"You have to calm down"

"But, what if I do have a reason to be mad about the Dean thing, not just the lie? What if she really is cheating on me? He did say they were in love!"

"You really have to stop with the 'what ifs'. It's getting annoying"

"Finn! You're not helping"

"Like I said before, you can stay here for as long as you want, but you have to talk to her. And she isn't cheating on you; she loves you more than anything. Well, it's probably between you and Lori. But she does love you very much. That Dean guy is just an ass who can't let go of the past. He is just trying to get you to back down. It doesn't mean anything about your and Rory's relationship. So just talk to her"

"Okay, I'll talk to her when I'm ready. Just not now. I'm going to bed. You know, that was really good advice"

"I'm on a role" Finn laughed. "It's going to be nice to have you around. Things haven't been the same since Colin moved in with Steph. Wait, what about your stuff?"

"I'll go back and get it tomorrow"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Rory sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Lorelai, Lane, Paris, and Steph had come over for a movie night/slumber party to try and get Rory's mind of her marriage problems. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Rory had asked Luke to watch Lori so her and her friends could have a wallowing night.

"Sshh. It will be okay baby" Lorelai tried to calm her crying daughter.

"Rory, he'll come around" Lane said.

"Of course, he loves you" Steph said.

"But, he left! Who knows when he'll be back?!"

"Rory, if it makes you feel any better, the guys are having a poker night. Colin called me like 15 minutes ago. He said Logan is totally torn up about this. He's not even drinking! It took them half an hour to get him to actually play poker. He was just in his bedroom crying" Steph explained.

"He was crying?"

"Well, he tried to hide it, but he was. I know it"

"I miss him!"

"I think you should just forget about him. Guys suck!" Paris gave her input.

"What are you talking about, Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. I'm just saying, women shouldn't have to rely on men. They make us fall for them, then they turn around, break our hearts, and we end up crying over them. And they speak a whole other language! They think yes means no and get lost mean take me I'm yours"

"Paris, did something happen between you and Doyle?" Lane asked.

"No. What gave you that idea? I love Doyle, but that's just what I think about all men"

"Right" Lane said slowly, nodding her head, kind of confused.

"I hope he comes around soon" Rory said sadly.

"He will kiddo. He will" Lorelai said.

The next morning, Logan wandered out to the living room to find Finn passed out on the couch. He made toast and eggs and eventually, Finn woke up.

"Hey, Mate. How you holding up?" Finn asked, walking over to the table where his food was.

"Horribly. I miss Rory and Lori so much"

"So go talk to her. Now's a better time then any"

"I'm not ready yet, though"

"But, you just said you miss her"

"I know what I said!"

"Please, just go talk to her. You're just putting yourself in misery"

"Fine, I'll go"

"Good"

Rory woke up at 12:00, hearing a knock at the door. Lori had stayed with Lorelai for the night so Rory could have time to think about the whole Dean/Logan situation and hopefully find a way to resolve it. Rory dragged herself over to the door. She was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday. She opened the door and was relieved to see Logan.

"Hey" He said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Hi" Rory said in return, in the same tone.

They stayed silent as they walked into the living room and sat on opposite sides of the room.

Rory was the first to speak. "I decided to get a restraining order against Dean. I just thought you should know"

"That's good. Thanks for telling me"

"Look, Logan I'm _so_ sorry. I'm, sorry Dean came back. I'm sorry he threatened you and punched you, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was just…"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I guess on some level, I understand why you didn't tell me"

"And you have to know, I've never cheated on you, and I never will. Okay?"

"I know"

"And I swear, I was going to tell you"

Logan got up and kissed Rory hard on the lips. When they pulled a part, they each had a huge smile on their face.

"So, where's my daughter?"

"At my mom's"

"What? Why is she there?"

"My mom thought I could use some alone time to think things over"

"Well, why don't we take our showers, get dressed, and then meet them at Luke's for breakfast"

"Great idea! I'll call her" Rory got up, but Logan stopped her.

"I love you, Ace"

"I love you too"

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Lori. How's my baby?" Rory said, in a baby voice while talking to Lori.

"Hi Lorelai" Logan said.

"Hey Kiddo! Hi Logan. Oh, I'm so glad you too worked things out"

"So are we" Logan smirked.

"So, uh… what are you going to do with the Dean situation?"

"I'm getting a restraining order" Rory said.

"Good. That's the best thing to do"

Rory, Logan, and Lorelai ate breakfast while talking and catching up. Rory, Logan, and Lori went to the inn for a little while before going home.

**Hope you all had a great Easter!!(For those of you who celebrate it)**


	18. Epilogue

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Epilogue _**

About a year later, the Dean thing was forgotten. The restraining order was final and they hadn't heard from Dean. Rory and Logan got a nanny. She was the definition of perfect. Her name was Shianna. She was nice, sweet, funny, and she adored Lori. She and Rory had become friends since she was hired. She was tall and had long brown hair. A little darker then Rory's and was about 21 years old. She had also just graduated college in Tennessee. She Rory worked at the Stars Hollow Gazette as a reporter in the Metro section. Logan changed offices, now he was the Editor and Chief for The Hartvard Times. Lori was now almost 2 years old.

--

Monday morning came, and Rory and Logan had to go to work.

"Bye, Baby" Rory said as she kissed Lori on the head.

"Bye-Bye Mommy" She waved.

"Bye, Princess" Logan said next, as he also kissed Lori on the head.

"Bye-Bye Daddy"

"Bye Rory. Bye Logan" Shianna said. "See you too after work"

Rory and Logan walked out the door and kissed each other goodbye.

--

On Rory's way to work, she stopped by Luke's and got coffee for her and her friends at work.

"Hey, Bridget" Rory greeted her friend as she handed her the coffee.

"Hey, Rory. Thanks"

Rory handed out the other coffee before going to her desk. She looked at her watch and noticed she had five minutes until the meeting. Every Monday, the whole Metro section meets and brainstorms ideas for this week's articles. Rory went to the lounge and got a donut. She walked to the conference room where the meeting was being held.

After the meeting, she started working on her articles. She was assigned the effects generic diet pills have, Child obesity, and the effects budget drops have on schools.

She had just set up interviews with the principle of Stars Hollow High and Paris. Paris was 3rd year student at John Hopkins. She had already learned all about those crappy pills that people make just to get money.

It was about 1:00 when Rory started feeling nauseous and light headed. She had already interviewed the principle and she was in the middle of her first article. She tried to ignore it, but it wasn't helping. All of a sudden, she felt like she was going to throw up. Rory ran to the bathroom, and sure enough, she did throw up. She decided to go home and make a doctors appointment.

"Hey, Rory. What are you doing home?" Shianna asked Rory when she walked through the door.

"I'm not feeling that well"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay and take care Lori?"

"If you don't mind. I think I'm going to go rest"

"Okay. Holler if need anything. I was just about to put Lori down for a nap. I'll bring you some soup after"

"Thanks. You're the best"

When Rory finished her soup, she realized something.

"Oh my God!"

"Rory? What's wrong?" Shianna asked.

"What's today's date?"

"Um… May 17th"

"I'm late!"

"You're late?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Shianna and Rory started jumping up and down.

"Rory, this can't be good for the baby" Shianna laughed.

"You're probably right"

--

When Logan got home, Shianna left.

"Hey, how was your day?" Logan kissed Rory lightly on the lips.

"Good. Really good"

"Good"

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?!"

"We're having a baby!"

"Oh my God!" Logan hugged Rory tightly and then kissed her hard on the lips.

"I can't believe we're having another baby" Rory had a huge smiled on her face and so did Logan.

"This is great"

--

**Okay, hoped you like this chapter cause this is the last chapter! I know, it's sad. But, I will probably end up writing a sequel eventually. (If people want me to) But, I have other ideas for stories that I want to write first. **


End file.
